Adventures in Collage On Pause
by Elecfox
Summary: The boys must go to the same collage as the girls to find out their weaknesses, but will love spark between the two groups, and how are those 6 jealous kids lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Blossom P.O.V

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock. I was having a nice dream too. The alarm clock kept beeping and I grabbed it and hurried to Buttercup's room. The door was already wide open so I slipped inside and put to alarm to my sister's ear. She woke up with a jolt, scrambling all the covers on the floor. "Time to wake up already?" She said. I said yes and she hurried over to her closet to change.

Bubbles P.O.V

I was sitting patiently at the breakfast table reading a dress catalog, waiting for my sisters. I loved all the dresses I was seeing, but all of them cost so much! Blossom came downstairs into the kitchen. "Buttercup's coming done in a second she said, fixing her ponytail in front of a mirror. As if on cue, Buttercup came rushing downstairs, she gave Blossom a glare and shouted, "Why did you wake me up so early. It's the weekend!" It looked as if Blossom was about to the reply, but suddenly, the phone started ringing. I ran to the phone and picked it up.

"Powerpuff Girls, Mojo Jojo is attacking the city. Make haste and beat him up!" said the Mayor. I told all I heard and we flew to the scene.

Buttercup P.O.V

Darn Mojo! I was just about to go and eat breakfast. This fight better end quickly, I thought. When we got there we saw Mojo in another one of his robots destroying the city. We all flew to the robot and destroyed it quite quickly; we really need a new challenge soon. In the smoke of Mojo's destroyed robot, we saw three shapes. "Well that was quick." said a familiar voice. The smoke cleared and we saw the Rowdyruff Boys. "Hi Pinky!" Brick said to Blossom. "Hello Buterbabe." Butch said.

Then all three of them charge at us, I was about to punch Butch but he ducked and punched me in the face. The impact of it flung me to a building and I made a big crack. He then flew over to me but and attempted to kick me but I caught his leg and started swinging him around and around, then I threw him to the robot. I lunged at Butch and kneed him in the stomach. But all of a sudden, he slipped out under me and kept kicking me in the back. As soon as he was getting ready to kick me again, I punched him in the nose. Butch's nose started to bleed badly and he flew away, I saw Brick and Boomer flay away after him. Well they were gone, for now, I thought. Hopefully they would leave; I'm 17 already, about to enter collage.


	2. New People

No one's P.O.V

A red-haired boy sat in a airplane, going to Townsville University, next to him was a sleeping blonde boy and a raven haired boy listening to music with his IPod. "Hey!" The red-haired boy shouted at the raven haired boy whose hair was done in a short ponytail. The boy took out one of his headphones and asked, "What do you want, Burn?" The red-haired boy, who's named seem to be Burn said, "I just wanted to talk, Blast." 'Why is your hair like that anyway, it makes you look like a girl?" Burn's hair was short and went to his shoulders, but had spiky edges. "You never could be like Butch, Blast. He's a lot meaner than you, and he doesn't give anyone mercy. "Burn said. "You could never be like Brick, Burn. You think to lowly of yourself, he's more willing to beat up people too. Suddenly, a voice said, "Landing in Townsville Airport, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The blonde-haired one suddenly woke up. "Who's there?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yo, Blur where at Townsville." Burn said. The three boys carefully got up and started to move through the line. They were going to Townsville University, the same one the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpuffs were going too.

No one's P.O.V (AGAIN)

Three girls were in the back of a car, all of them were awake. 'When will we get there, Pops?" The blonde-one said, 'You could drive yourself, Beatrice." The man driving said. I just want to get into the University already. "You can be patient." The red-haired one said. "You're never patient, Bianca." "That's not true, right Brike?" "Not Really." The raven-haired one replied.

"I heard the Powerpuff girls are coming here too." Bianca said. "Maybe we'll meet and become best friends!" Brike said. "You could never be like Buttercup, she is a tomboy and you're a girly-girl, not to mention you aren't too strong either." "Bianca, Blossom actually keeps the group together, you don't do that as well. She's also more intelligent then you." "I wish we had superpowers." "Our colors could be white, black, and brown." Brike said. "Girls were at Townsville University." The driver said. The Three girls slowly moved out of the car. "I don't want to go to school…" Brike said. So they entered Townsville University as well.


	3. First Day

**Author's Note: I switched to Libreoffice, the recommended document writer for Fan-fiction. This will probably be the first LONG chapter. Anyway on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff girls, only my characters and the story.**

Brick's P.O.V

I still couldn't believe Mojo Jojo sent us to collage. My Brothers and I (mostly me) were already smart enough. We could of just spied on the Powerpuff Girls. I bet we would figure out their weaknesses soon enough. Boomer kept saying it would be fine, and Butch kept saying at least he bought us an apartment. He probably bought the one right next to the Powerpuff''s apartment. There apartment was probably that one I saw that said "RESEVERED FOR HEROS"

I had packed my toothbrush and toothpaste, some clothes, a wig made with black hair, some glasses, a few books I liked, my Video Game Systems, and some other things. My plan was to get friendly with Blossom, make her tell me her greatest fear, and then just attack here with it a few days later. I was assured it would work, if not I could make her play "Truth or Dare" with me. I dressed in a red shirt, my usual backwards cap, and some shorts.

I went downstairs and sat on the counter top. Soon after, Boomer came downstairs in a dark blue shirt and navy blue pants. "What are we eating, Brick?" He asked. I replied, "Mojo's out working on some invention of his, so why don't you cook." "I'll try." Boomer said. He got a pan and started to try making pancakes. Butch came downstairs as soon as the pancakes were ready. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it and some green pants. "Yo." He said. We ate the pancakes and Butch and I told Boomer they were great. No joking.

I went to my red sports car while my bros got in their cars. I looked at the map Mojo gave me and my brothers. We all started driving as soon as I started to drive. It took about thirty minutes to get there. We went and found our apartment and changed in there. I put on my black wig and my shades to cover my red eyes. Butch put on his blonde wig and shades. Boomer put on a red wig and shades. We then headed out.

Blossom's P.O.V

We got to Townsville University in about 10 minutes. I was dressed in my red blouse with my ponytail in a neat ribbon. Because we were superheros we got a reserved apartment. I thought we didn't really deserve it. After we had unpacked, we each choose our beds. There was a bunk bed so I choose the top bunk while Bubbles chose the bottom bunk. Buttercup chose her own bed in a different room.

We walked outside and while we were walking I saw three boys with shades. The black-haired one was hot, but the three boys reminded me of the Rowdyruff boys so we stayed clear of them. They must of seen us because they started to walk towards us. The Black-haired boy started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Andrew." He said. "I'm Blossom of the Powerpuff girls." "Heard you fought the Rowdyruff Boys yesterday." He said. "They were pretty tough." I said. "Were are you headed?" "To a grocery store to get some supplies." "Me too" In the end we started talking about the Harry Potter series while Andrew and his brothers walked to the grocery store with me and my sisters. We bought some frozen pizzas, soda, pasta, apples and oranges, a box of fruit snacks, orange juice, etc. After that we returned to our apartments. Tomorrow would be our first day of school.

**Author's Note: Next chapter, we'll see what Burn and Bianca are doing in the first day of collage that night. Please Rate and Review or Butch and Buttercup will beat you up. Weird this was one page and a half and it still looks short on Live Preview. Strange.**


	4. The Real First Day of School

**Author's Note: Another Chapter this night! In this chapter we'll go back to my O.C teams. They will get powers later, but for now, they don't have an ounce of superpowers. I'm not in collage yet so the first might not be so accurate. Thoughts are in italics by the way.**

Bianca's P.O.V

I hate to admit, but I actually wasn't that smart, Brike was the smart one in our group. After we got an apartment, we choose our beds which were in three separate rooms. Since it was already late in the night, Beatrice's Dad said he would get us some groceries in the morning. I changed out of my clothes and into my black nightgown. Tomorrow would be a big day, I think I'd be choosing an astronomy and a chemistry class. Math and English were core classes, as long as Science. I might also choose a physics class. So I laid onto my red bed and pulled the covers up to my chest. And like that, I fell asleep.

Burn's P.O.V

The morning of the first day of collage was a rather unpleasant one. I woke up in my apartment to hear blasting music. It was coming from the kitchen. I ran in there to see Blast cooking some hot dogs while dancing to "Party Rock." Blur was there too, dancing to the music. After I stared at the scene for like five minutes, I thought, "_I might as well dance!_" So I started grooving to. Blast finished the hot dogs, and threw them on our plates. He then grooved a little before frying eggs. Once they were finished he tossed them on our plates with the pan.

Blast told us they were finished and we stopped dancing and ate our food. "Nice food Blast." I said in between bites. "I agree." said Blur. "We still got till two before we have to pick classes." Blast said.

"Let's go buy groceries and get some video games!" Blur said. "Dad gave each of us 50$ so all together we have 150$." I calculated. We went to the nearby WALMART and bought cooking supplies, some popsicles, honey barbecue chicken, and some stuff to actually cook. In the end, it cost us $65.54. After that, we went to Gamestop and bought Call of Duty: Black-ops for the PS3. We only had 40 bucks left so we went home and saw it was one. Blur decided to play some Black-Ops, I went to draw some stuff, and Blast went to reread the Harry Potter series. When it was time to go to school, I had drawn and colored a picture of me and my beat buds with superpowers flying to the Powerpuff Girls.

If we had superpowers we could protect the city with the Powerpuff Girls. Maybe I could even get together with that hot Blossom chick. It was a shame we didn't, we could be really good superheros, those Rowdyruff Boys could never beat us, the Powertuff Boys!

"Dude, stop daydreaming!" Blur said as he shook me back to my senses. I got in my blue car and drove off to the University. I grabbed a three piece's of paper, my first subject would be chemistry, my second biology, and my third medical science. I submitted the papers to my office and they told me real school would start tomorrow. So we headed home and were too lazy to do anything so we all fell asleep in our beds. (**I kinda got lazy there myself)**

Bianca's P.O.V

I choose physics, chemistry, and astronomy, just like I said I would. Beatrice's Dad, Mr. Chare, gave us some foods he knew we would like and some stuff for Brike to cook. That night Brike cooked us some spaghetti, which I had to admit was pretty good. Some dudes were hosting a party next week, everyone was invited. Me and my sisters had decided to go, though Brike was a little reluctant at first.

I went to my bed and wrote a little story on a piece of paper before going to bed. The next morning I woke up at 11:00 which was sad because school started at 12:00. My piece of paper with the story on it was still there so I copied it into a notebook because it was actually talking about collage so far. I wrote on the notebook Bianca's Journal. After I wrote about what I thought the first day of school was going to be like, we drove off too school. I got handed my schedule. My first class was astronomy, my second science, my third was physics, the fourth one was Math, fifth one is chemistry, and last is English. The classes were pretty boring, I knew most of the stuff they were teaching me, but it wad only a review. I did spot a hot black-haired kid named Andrew, though. He was in my Physics class. I decided to talk to him at the party since he probably would be at the party tonight.

Brick's P.O.V

Butch said we should host a party on the first night of school. I'm not sure why, but me and Boomer agreed. We laid a cloth over our table put a bowl of fruit punch with some soda next to it. There where chips and pizza boxes on the table along with some Ice Cream in the fridge. We set up our stereos and Butch connected his Ipod to it. We turned up the volume a little so it wasn't to loud when some Drake song came on. I didn't really like Drake so I mostly ignored it. The first people to arrive were three boys they introduced themselves as Burn, Blast, and Blur. After I talked to Burn a little about how easy this first day had been. The Powerpuff Girl's came in, along with three other girls who said they were Bianca, Brike, and Beatrice. That ended the list of people I actually had known, after that random people just came in and started partying. I was talking to Blast, when that Bianca girl came and started talking to me. "So your Andrew, right?" She said. "Yep." "Those shades fit you very well, but why are you wearing them?" "Cuz they look cool." I replied. "But I want to see what color your eyes here." She said as she leaned closer to my face. And in a quick second, she swiped them off my face. "You have dark red eyes." She said after seeing them, "Unusual." Bianca must of also noticed some red hair coming out of my wig because when I got up she tripped me, making my wig fall off. "Wait a second, re hair, dark red eyes." Bianca said. "I've got it! Your Bric-" I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and whispered to her, don't tell anyone!" I then put my wig back on and ran away.

I ran to the center of my apartment and was surprised to see Blossom singing a song. It actually sounded pretty good. Everyone was cheering her on. I sat there and listened for quite a while until I realized, why am I listening to Blossom singing? She's the enemy! I went to find Butch and Boomer to tell them what happened. Butch was arm-wrestling with Buttercup, and Boomer was drawing something with Bubbles.

I grabbed them and ran inside our bathroom to tell them what happened. Shortly afterward, the party ended. We all went to bed hoping Bianca wouldn't spill my secret.

**Authors Note: Three Pages! I kinda got lazy at the end because it was getting late and I was sleepy. I'll probably upload another chapter today. But that might take a while considering how long this one took. Rate and Review or Bianca will figure out you greatest secret!**


	5. After the Party

**Disclaimer: I forget this last chapter, so I'll say it two times! I don't own powerpuff girls, I don't own powerpuff girls.**

Bianca P.O.V

Brick still looked hot even without his disguise on. Since he hadn't done anything bad yet, I decided not to tell the Powerpuff Girls. But I had to find out more, so once the party ended, while my sisters and I were walking out, I pulled them behind a tree. I told them what I had seen and how I wanted to sneak into their rooms and find out if Andrew's brothers were Rowdyruffs too. Part of it was because when my mom would let me watch the Powerpuff Girls fight, the Rowdyruff Boy battles were my favorite to watch. We climbed up the tree and I jumped from the top of the tree and managed to hang on to one of their open windows, probably to catch the breeze. I helped myself up and tip toed into Collin's (Butch's) room. A few seconds later, Brike and Beatrice got inside too. "I'll investigate Collin." Brike said. "Sure." I whispered back.

Brike's P.O.V (For the first time, no more Reds!)

Collin's room was pretty messy, I myself was a clean freak. Butch was my favorite Rowdyruff Boy even though he was the exact opposite of me. At first, I didn't want to do this, but once I heard the name Butch, I decided to do it anyway. If it was Butch, he was still wearing his blonde wig, and shades. I tiptoed closer to his bed and quietly took of his sunglasses. That was a mistake. He sleep-talked, "You'll never get me, Butterbabe!" And he used his laser vision on me. I almost cried out in pain but I covered my mouth so no one would wake up. Next, was his wig, I stayed a good distance away an used a coat hanger to pull it off his head. That was a smart decision because as soon as his wig was off, he threw the drawer next to him at me. I barely dodged it. Talk about strength. Then he stood up and his eyes were bloodshot. I could easily tell it was Butch because of the dark green I saw in his eyes a little. He threw a punch at the wall, and kept repeatedly punching it, "Take that Buttercup!" He said. I just sat there staring at him. He threw a dresser at the wall, and after that, I heard footsteps approaching. "_Crap!_" I thought. I dove under the bed just a second before Brick came in. "What the hell, Butch? Brick said. "I was trying to sleep." "Your going to wake up Boomer, too.'" As if on cue, Boomer walked in. "Hey guys, some person took of my wig and shades." 'Does that mean someone's in the house?" Brick said. "You mean apartment." I mumbled, forgetting about their super hearing. "Who said that?" Butch questioned. "Look under the bed." Brick said. Butch took a peek under the bed and saw me, he then picked up the bed and calmly set it down beside me. I then did a pretend roar, which was the signal we needed to get out of here.

Beatrice's P.O.V

I heard the signal and rushed to where it came from. If they hurt little Brike, I was going beat them up so bad. Even if they had superpowers. I ran in the room with a rope, and saw Bianca and Beatrice at the window. "Hurry, use the rope." Bianca yelled. Because I was the best and rope throwing, I held one end of the rope and threw it. It circled around one of the tree branches. I jumped out the window, holding on to the rope and swung like Tarzan over the fence breaking up the apartments. Bianca came next, the branch broke a little, though. Then Brike closed her eyes and swung over the fence too, the branch breaking as soon as she jumped off.

We fell into a yard with an apartment that said "Reserved for Heroes" In front of the apartment, we were surprised to see those three boys from the party. I think they were, Burn, Blast, and Blur. We asked them why they where there but they asked us the same question. "We were trying to find the Powerpuff Girls diaries." In the end, they kicked us out using their powers. That hurt a lot." "Boomer hit me with his electric bat once I took his wig off." They look shocked when I said Boomer, and we told them about the whole Rowdyruff Boys thing. "That reminds me." Bianca said as she pulled out a letter. "I got this from Brick's room." She said. We opened the letter and we saw the best letter in our lives.

_Dear Rowdyruff Boys,_

_ I have finally finished that new invention I was talking about the day you went to collage, it is called the Power Enhancer 3000! There is a chance it might increase your powers or even __give you new powers! I poured a big old tub of Chemical X I stole from the Professor in it. It may change your eye color, though. I also have developed special watches so that you don't always have your superpowers unless you need them. You just jam your fingers on the costume and you'll transform into special protective clothes! Come here soon and try it out!_

_ Signed, Mojo Jojo._

Blur and I had mischievous grins on our faces, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" He asked. "Lets go get those powers for ourselves!" I said.

**Author's Note: Looks like some people are going to get powers soon...Rate and Review! I might write another chapter, because I really want them to get powers soon! I wonder why Burn and his friends were hunting for diaries...**


	6. Getting to Know Them

**Author's Note: In this chapter we go back to the original characters, (Which I sadly don't own) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Read the note again**

Bubbles P.O.V

Even though I only had knew Anthony for a few days, I was already friendly with him. When we first met, we both found out we had a passion for art and while walked to the Grocery Store we talked about various works of art, he even showed me his secret notebook, which had lots lots drawings. For some reason, there was a lot of pictures of the Rowdyruff Boys, and in most of his pictures that had me or my sisters in it we were in some sort of danger. During school, while I was in biology class, he gave me a drawing of the teacher with notes that said things like fat belly and big ears. It made me laugh a little, but the teacher noticed and grabbed the picture. After she read it, she was about to give me a detention, when Anthony stepped in and told her it was his fault. At the party, I found him talking to another blonde-haired, who glanced at me weirdly. When he left to get a drink, I showed him my drawings. After he commented on all of them, he showed me some new drawings. There were less pictures of the Rowdyruff Boys, and more pictures of me. After that we drew a picture together in his spare network, while he was titling the notebook with permanent marker, (we couldn't find anything else) he by Bo, but then he put an X on it and Anthony and Bubbles.

Boomer P.O.V

After the party, before we went to bed Brick and Butch confronted me, you're getting too friendly with Bubbles they said. I told them I just wanted to get her greatest fear out faster, thankfully Brick and Butch believed me.

Blossom P.O.V

I still didn't trust Andrew and his brothers, even though Bubbles was getting quite friendly with his brother. I saw him in my medical studies class, and he was right behind me. He kept continuously poking me in the back. When I finally turned around he passed me a note.

_Wanna go to the library?_

I wrote a note back saying sure. So we met at the library, I pulled out a random book and it was titled dictionary of evil monsters. I showed Andrew it and carefully watched his reactions as I read out the bad guy entries. It looked like he was proud when I got to the Rowdyruff Boy part. I wrote that in a little notebook of notes I had. He then read the Powerpuff Girls story by Professor Utonium. He was reading it with a lot of interest. Andrew then treated me to some ice cream when he showed me the story he was currently making. It was called the Attack of the Evil Powerpuff Clones, which was suspicious. I read the story and got annoyed at how weak it made me look, the story was me and my sisters got kidnapped by HIM and he made clones of us. The Rowdyruff Boys went to fight the clones thinking they were the real us. That's how far it got. "Pretty nice." I said, not lying"Come on I'll walk you home. He extended his arm to me and I reluctantly held it. It was warm and soft, and was very comfortable, He tried to let go a few times but I kept grabbing it back. "I never knew my hand was that comfortable, I mean I knew it was comfortable." He teased. "Shut up and keep walking." I said with mock anger in my voice. 'Someone's a little feisty." He smirked. "I just realized, that I hate you." I said. "I hate you too." He said as I walked to my front door. I saw that his apartment was right next to mine, suspicious. But I was only kidding myself.

Buttercup P.O.V

Collin is a pervert, a jerk, an annoyance, and overall I just hated him. I found out he was a pervert when I was sitting down in my economy class. Someone was staring at me but whenever I looked everyone looked normal. So I turned around again, but still I saw no one staring. I then tricked the person staring at me, I looked ahead the blackboard, but glanced right real quick, and I saw Collin staring st my legs. "PERVERT!" I yelled. "AM NOT!' He said. "PERVERT!" "AM NOT!" We went on like this until our teacher, Ms. Fare, gave us both detention tomorrow, on Friday. Today was Thursday. I found out he was a jerk on that Saturday. I was playing a nice space shooter at an Arcade, when Colin came in and pushed me out of the way. "My turn." He said. Then he started playing the game, and whenever I tried to push him away myself, he just shoved me back. "I'm going kill you." I told him. "Oh, I'm so scared." "I'm a Powerpuff!" I yelled at him. "And I'm a Rowd-Nevermind." He said. I found out he was a really annoying during the party, that he was hosting. After I finished arm wrestling with some guy named Blur. Collin came up to me and said, "Bet you 20 bucks you couldn't beat me." "Fine." I said, because I had super strength. We kept arm wrestling for about 10 minutes, while he kept saying things like, "Can't hold out much longer, can you?" "Is that all you got, that's weak!" "Weakling!" "This is too easy." In the end, he won because of how overly annoying he was, but I did make a few comebacks that made him smile. And that is how I lost twenty bucks.

**Author's Note: I think the one I liked writing the most was the Blossom x Brick, the Buttercup and Butch one was fun too. Next Chapter: Uh oh, looks like some people are getting superpowers...**


	7. Movies and Superpowers

**Author's Note: There might be a little more action next chapter and some this chapter, but today two new groups of three super-powered teens( about to be adults) are getting made. Who are they? Pay attention to the second name they suggest... **

Blur's P.O.V

"So whats are name going to be guys?" I asked my two friends. Burn was about to stay something but, Blast said, "The Rowdytuff Boys!" "You're not to tough yourself, Blast." The raven-haired boy then stayed quiet. "How about the-" Burn was cut off by me saying, "The Rowdypunk Boys!" "Why does every group of boy super-heroes start with Rowdy!" Burn yelled. " I'm not too sure why actually..." Blast said. "Let's defy the rules then and be the Powertuff Boys!" "Sure." I said. So we walked out of our apartment and weren't surprised Beatrice, Bianca, and Brike waiting for us.

Beatrice's P.O.V

It took forever to make up a name the first suggestion was Powerpunk girls by me, Powertuff girls by Brike, until Bianca asked why most super-hero girl names start with Power. In the end, we were the Rowdypunk Girls. We met Burn, Blast, and Blur who said they where the Powertuff Boys.

We then started driving to Townsville. Once we were there, I said, "We're going to be your girl counterparts." I told Blur. "Cool." He replied. So we went down streets looking for suspicious buildings until we saw one labeled "DO NOT ENTER" In really bad handwriting. Blur pulled something out his pocket. It was a toy airplane. 'Blur, we don't need toys!" I yelled. "Just watch." Blur said. He controlled the toy airplane so it would fly into the house and pulled out a screen and handed it to me. "Watch." I saw the living room on the screen. "What the-" Then Mojo came, he gave no notice to the airplane and walked out side carefully. Thank god he didn't notice us. As soon as he came out, Burn and Bianca raced in. We shrugged our shoulders and walked in carefully. A sign was pointing downstairs, and it said LAB. So went there. We saw a big rectangular machine that said "POWER ENHANCER" Burn and Bianca pressed a button and the doors lifted up. "Step in guys." Burn and Bianca said. We all stepped in carefully, as soon as the last one of us stepped in, it said, "REACHED MAXIUM LIMIT, STARTING PROCESS..." All of sudden it got very dark and I could feel a liquid in the tank. "What's going on guys." Blast said. But then I couldn't breath, I think I accidentally drank some. As soon as I was about to drown, the liquid emptied out. A watch was strapped to our wrist, and I noticed we had different clothes. We had super-powers.

Blossom P.O.V

My Sisters and I were watching a romantic comedy with no one other than Anthony,Andrew, and Collin. Bubbles insisted we get to know Anthony 's brothers. Even though I was quite friendly with Andrew already, despite my suspicions. We agreed to this, Buttercup on the other hand was annoyed it was a romantic comedy, but agreed to go with Collin, even though she says he hates them, I did see them playing sports at the park together though, and so the movie started.

Buttercup P.O.V

You might be wondering, why am I watching a movie with a jerk, an annoyance, and a pervert. One day I was walking to the soccer field. When I saw a girl's stuffed animal in a tree, she was crying and Collin climbed the tree and handed the stuffed bear to her. "Thank you mister." The girl said. "No problem." He said. That was how I found out he had a soft side, for children at least. The next day I saw him playing soccer at the park really well. I challenged him to a match and he accepted. In the end it was a tie, though. 0 to 0. "Pretty good for a girl." He teased. I slapped him on the face, leaving a red mark, "Who's weak now?" I smirked. And now I was trapped watching a romantic comedy, Collin and I wanted to watch horror, but Bubbles said she hates horror. And no one could resist those innocent eyes.

Nobody's P.O.V

Mojo had managed to put a robot in the power enhancer, he would use this super-powered robot to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. He then got inside the robot and proceeded to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. But he was going to be stopped by his own creations...

**Author's Note: Some action next chapter, and the Rowdyruff Boys reveal themselves. Two more groups reveal themselves as well.**


	8. They're Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.**

Blossom's P.O.V

After the movie, Buttercup and Collin went to play soccer, Bubbles and Anthony went to some art exhibition at the museum nearby, and I was stuck with Andrew, "I have nothing to do at all..." I whined. "I know.." Andrew said. "Let's go to my apartment." He said, and I agreed. "What do you usually do in your free time?"Andrew asked me while getting out two slices of pizza. "Read books and do homework, fight monsters." "Sounds you need to have more fun. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. He then gave me an old game system, a game called Nintendogs, and a comic book. "Come on, let's watch TV." So I sat on the bed and we started watching Family Guy. We were in the middle of the episode, when I got a call on my cellphone from Buttercup. "Blossom, Mojo's appeared we gotta go kick his butt!" Said Buttercup. I told Anthony and he nodded his head, and opened the window, I flew out of it and saw Mojo's Robot.

Brick P.O.V

For some strange reason, I didn't want Blossom to get hurt. So I waited a few seconds until I flew out, to a place where I could look at them. Boomer and Butch were there too. "What are you doing here." I whisper-shouted. "We could ask the same about you!" "Fine, just watch." I ordered.

Nobody's P.O.V

Mojo used his robots super fast arms to capture the Powerpuff Girls. Buttercup managed to break out of hers though and went to punch Mojo, but he put up an electric barrier, electrocuting Buttercup. He then charged up a beam and shot it straight at Buttercup making her crash into a building and she slid down, unconscious. "Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled. All of a sudden, two blurs came and cut open the robot's hands, freeing Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup was also being carried away by one. All of a sudden Mojo's robot was on fire, taking out the electric barrier. Blossom and Bubbles were shocked to see Andrew and Anthony, but suddenly, they threw their wigs and shades in the air, and revealed themselves to be, Brick and Boomer. **(A/N That would a great cliffhanger.) **"Where's Butch." Blossom asked. "Helping Buttercup." Brick replied, "Now help us beat Mojo before we change our minds about helping you guys." He said. Boomer got his electric bat and hit Mojo's Robot with it. Blossom then flew and froze the robot's arms, which became too heavy, and the robot couldn't move,"Now let's do an all out attack!" Boomer hit the robot with his electric bat, Bubbles let out a sonic scream, breaking the glass protecting Mojo, Blossom used her laser vision and fried the circuits inside the robot, and Brick then used his fire breath to burn more circuits in the robots. And like that the robot exploded. Butch came back holding Buttercup then.

Buttercup P.O.V

When I woke up I was in a dark green bed and Butch was staring at my legs. Hold on a second, why is BUTCH here? "Oh look, who finally waked up." He said. I got up in a fighting stance, but he didn't do anything at all. "I'm here to _help _you, not destroy you." He said in a cocky tone. " Now let's go fly to your sisters." He said. When, we got there Brick and Boomer were talking to Bubbles and Blossom. Blossom said, "Oh there you are Buttercup, nice to see you Colin, I mean Butch." Wait, Butch was Colin?""And I was getting friendly with him?" "So they were here to find our weaknesses, but now they want to be our friends." Blossom explained. "Do you really believe that, Blossom?" She told me his eyes were sincere and that he was serious and some other crap. "Aw man!" I heard someone say with my super hearing. "Who's there." We all said. Suddenly, six blurs shot up in the sky, a white one, a black one, a brown one, a orange one, a yellow one, and a light purple one. "Meet Burn, master of time, Blast, controller of light and dark and me, Blur controller of motions!" "You guys have super-powers!" We yelled at them. " And that's not all another voice said. "Meet Bianca, master of fire, Brike, master of electricity, and Beatrice controller of water, and together we are The Rowdypunk Girls. "Oops I forget to mention our name, the Powertuff Boys!" Blur said.

**Author's Note: Things will heat up next chapter when these four groups fight each other!**


	9. The Big Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

Blast's P.O.V

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys just started at us blankly, "Now obey one thing we say, just one, if you don't want be harmed." Blur said. "We don't take orders from anyone! They yelled. "So you want to be harmed?" "You won't even be able to lay a single hit on us." Buttercup yelled. "Fine, have it your way." Blur said. They flew at us and I already knew what to do, I covered all of us in a big veil of darkness that only we could see through while they couldn't. We then flew to our counterpart (The one of the same gender) and kicked and punched them. But while we were recharging, Brick blew out some fire so they could see, but that was clearly a mistake because Bianca controlled the fire and made it burn Brick. I let down the veil of darkness because I was losing power. As soon as the darkness, Butch punched me in the face. I flew back but quickly skidded to a stop. I flew down to building, and used my laser vision to burn Brick in the back. Burn then started to punch and kick Brick. Suddenly I was electrocuted and saw Boomer hit me with a electric bat. Wait, electric. "Brike!" I yelled she turned in my direction and saw the electric bat, all of the sudden the electricity went crazy, and electrocuted Boomer. She then made the electricity fly to her and made a electric bat of her own to fight Buttercup. Butch then flew out of nowhere and kneed me in the stomach. Burn looked at me for a second which allowed Brick to almost punch him but Burn stopped time, or at least I thought he did, suddenly Brick's punch moved slower and Butch's kick slowed down. He made time move slower in this area. I managed to stop Butch's kick because of this and threw him at Boomer, it didn't affect me because Burn did some sort of thing so it wouldn't affect us. Burn made time move normally again and Blur suddenly appeared and made Butch punch and kick himself. I took this a chance to burn Butch with laser vision. Suddenly, I moved a lot faster, but Butch and Boomer didn't, Burn sped up time for us. I punched and kicked punch really fast, and Boomer was hitting himself with his electric bat really fast. Suddenly, Brick came flying at Butch and Boomer and crashed into them. Then, the electricity from Boomer 's bat made an electric cage at them, but not before the Powerpuff Girls flew in. Mission Accomplished.

Brike's P.O.V

After the veil of darkness, I tried to spot some sort of electricity, then I noticed that pretty much every thing here used electricity, I did see some storm clouds in the distance, though. As soon as I was about to take electricity from the nearby building, Buttercup punched me in the stomach. But then she was burnt by Bianca's laser vision. I took this as a chance to punch her in the face. All of a sudden, I heard Blast call me, "Brike!" I looked at him seeing him being hit by an electric bat, I manipulated the electricity so it shocked Boomer instead and when he had enough, I used the electricity to make a bat of my own, as soon as I was about to smack her with it, Buttercup kicked me and the bat flew up in the air, the bat was about to fall on Buttercup, but she didn't notice, suddenly she was electrocuted. All of a sudden Blossom hit me with her laser vision, but Bianca came out of no where and hit here with a fiery sword. Suddenly time moved slower, I saw Buttercup try and punch me, but I stopped the punch and grabbed my electric bat, which was falling down, I then started whacking her with my bat over and over again. But then time went back to normal, and Blossom suddenly froze me. I started falling, but all of a sudden Beatrice came and the ice broke and came to her hand. "Ice is water." She realized. Then she made herself an Ice hammer, and smashed Bubbles with it, and Buttercup punched me in the stomach and was about to kick me when she was attacked by a fire sword. I then hit her with my electric bat and Beatrice threw Bubbles at Blossom knocking them into the electricity. All of a sudden with a jolt we moved faster and proceeded to punch, whack, and kick them with our weapons, and we saw the Powertuff Boys doing the same to the Rowdyruff Boys, when they were knocked out and unconscious, I used the electricity from the buildings to trap them in a cage but that was after the Powerpuff Girls crashed into them. We had won.

**Author's Note: I forget to mention their costumes, Blur's hair is flat nut is spiky when he is transformed and his costume is a yellow undershirt with a yellow cape and a yellow bandana. Burn's hair is still overgrown with spikes on the end, but it is a little longer when he is transformed. He wears a red undershirt with a orange cape and a orange bandana. Blur's hair is like Butch's expect the ponytail is down and is longer. He has a light purple undershirt, cape, and bandana. Bianca hair is let down and goes to her hips and spread apart, curling at the end. She wears a black blouse with a gray vest over it, and a black cap. . Brike's hair is done in two longer pigtails than Bubbles. Her costume is white, but and she has a gray vest over it. Beatrice's color is brown and her yellow hair is in a short ponytail. Her vest is gray as well.**


	10. Verbal Fight

**Author's Note: It;s time for the verbal fight! There is some cursing in this along with Bubble's inner rage.**

**Disclaimer: Why is it called a Disclaimer if I own it?**

Blossom's P.O.V

I woke up in a strange orange bed. Next to me was Brick, on the nearby bunk beds Buttercup was just waking up with Butch and Boomer was getting up with Bubbles. Tons of bruises and burns, and even " some dry blood were covering my body, the same thing with the rest of us. "So you finally woke up." Someone said, I turned around to see that Blur boy, "You're the one that beat up my sisters." I yelled and tried to land a punch on him, but suddenly a pain shot through me. "Stay down, Blossy." Burn said. After seeing that I saw Buttercup and Butch slowly retreat. Looking at the surroundings of this room, it was lit by candles. "Why is this room, lit by candles?" Brick questioned. A big crash of thunder answered. "Anyway, back to the thing we want you to do for us." Blur said and motioned to them, Brike and Blast gulped, and Burn said, "Date us." Buttercup looked like she was slapped in the face, but Bubbles said, "You can't force someone to like you, it doesn't work like that." "You will eventually like me if you keep dating me." Blur said. "But I already like someone else."Boomer looked a little jealous for some strange reason."Too bad." Next, Burn pointed to me. "You'll date me.' and this time Brick glared at Burn. Blast pointed to Buttercup. "I'll take you." Butch pretended to punch Blast in the face."Bubbles is right though." I mumbled. "You guys are the worst bad guys we ever fought!" Buttercup yelled. "We didn't rob a bank or anything." Burn calmly said. "We just beat you guys up." "That should be a crime." Buttercup mumbled. "Yeah touching the intelligent Blossom, and the innocent Bubbles, and the tough Buttercup should be a crime." Beatrice said. "Or in other words touching three spoiled brats should be a crime." She sneered. "You guys get all the fame, all the popularity, everyone loves you, how do you think other people feel when they see you guys being praised." Blur said. "And you guys take it for granted, getting this and that and not even saying think you, my mother always was like, my I wish those Powerpuff Girls where my children." "You guys really are three spoiled brats." Blur said. Then Bubbles exploded, I think the loud boom from more thunder and the pouring rain started as soon as she she yelled, "YOU GUYS ARE THE CRAZY EVIL BITCHES!" "Calm down, Bubbles." Boomer said and placed an arm on her shoulder. But besides this, Bubbles continued. "YOU GUYS SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIND SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY FRIKIN' LIKES YOU!" "Bubbles that's enough." Buttercup said, but she flew over and attempted to punch Blur, but Blur used his motion control power and she flew back, struggling though. She kept trying to punch and Burn eventually stopped time and set her on her bed. "Bubbles is right, you guys, find someone who actually likes you." 'Now let me pick." Bianca said, she examined all of the Rowdyruff Boys until she said, "I'll take the red-haired one." I suddenly felt a pang of jealously, why would I be jealous she choose Brick? He's the enemy. But if he was being real with his personality when he was Andrew, maybe he wasn't so bad, I got friendly with Andrew, did I get friendly with Brick too? "I'll take Boomer." Beatrice said. This time Bubbles looked sad. "And I'll take Butch." Brike said. Buttercup glared at Brike. "Any comments?" Burn asked. "When is the first date?" Bubbles asked. "When we want one." Blur said. "You guys are stupid, every bad guy we lost too we eventually beat, it'll be the same with you guys!" "Oh, you're so sure of that, Buttercrap." Beatrice laughed. "Shut up, you bitch!" Buttercup said. "You guys are all crazy." Butch said. "You can't make someone like you." Boomer said. "I'm the smart one, and I know Boomer 's right." "Besides, I already like someone else." Brick said. Another pang of jealously. "Who?" I questioned. "None of your business." He said. "Enough chitchat, go to sleep already, at least you get to sleep in beds." Burn said as he rolled out 6 sleeping bags. "You could try walking home, if you want to get soaking wet." So in the end we all went to sleep.

**Author's Note: I'm slacking, next chapter we see the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys try to figure out how the Powertuff Boys and the Rowdypunk Girls got superpowers. Will they succeed?"**


	11. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not Powerpuff Girls.**

Brick P.O.V

Even after I was forced to date Bianca, she allowed me to hang out with Blossom every once in a while, which was every Saturday, because on Saturday she left to do God knows what. "What should we do?" Blossom asked. "Let's go to my apartment and eat first."

So we went there, and I attempted to cook spaghetti while Blossom read a book. The spaghetti got sticky and burnt in the end, and the meatballs were a bit cold, but it was still eatable. ":Let's figure out how Burn and them got their superpowers." Blossom said and pulled out a notebook. "Well for one they need Chemical X, and I couldn't see them in town anywhere last Friday." "I'm going to call the Professor." Blossom said as she got up. I couldn't help but stare at her fine ass...wait, what was I thinking? She's only a temporary friend until we beat the Rowdypunks and Powertuffs. She grabbed the phone and sat down on the chair next to me. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was, sun-kissed skin, which was probably really soft, nice hair, smooth legs, pink eyes..."Uh,Brick, why are you staring at me?" "Well, I-um." Thankfully I didn't have to say any more because the door opened.

Butch and Buttercup entered talking about some famous soccer player or something, and then Boomer and Bubbles entered. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with whoever you were forced to date?" I questioned. "They let us do whatever we want on Saturdays." Butch and Boomer said. "I wonder why they all let us do what we want on Saturdays.." Blossom said. "Anyway, me and Brick were investigating how they got superpowers, I called the Professor and he said a lot of Chemical X was stolen on the morning of the first day of collage..."

Beatrice's P.O.V

My sisters and I were hanging out in the Powertuff Boy's apartment, we where going to watch a movie with them and eat dinner with them to get to know each other. It's not like I was cheating on Brick or something. Why I cheat on someone who I forced to date me? Anyway, Burn pulled out a movie called Halloween, which was a horror movie, Beatrice and Blur were happy about it, and I was OK with it, but Brike and Blast, were covering their eyes when the movie started. Halfway into the movie, I was clutching Burn's knee and staring at the TV in fright, people just kept getting killed. At the end, Burn started complaining that he needed a weapon and Blur and Blast agreed. So I gave Burn a top, which he could make go faster with speeding up time, Blur got some sort of Boomerang which he made fly around the whole house with his motion power before it flew back to him, and we gave Blast a toy light-saber which would turn into a real one when he transformed which could shot dark waves and light waves, But it took a really long time to find them, it took hours of shuffling around the house and rummaging through stuff to actually find them, with lots of complaining from the boys, until we found their favorite toys, which they happily took. Then they started running around and destroying their own apartment with their weapons, and we ended up staying at their house until 12:00 because we were trying to stop them.

Blossom P.O.V

We had gotten to the conclusion that Burn and them knocked out the Professor, and drank all of the Chemical X. Then they figured out what powers they had, and convinced Mojo to attack us to reveal the Rowdyruff Boys, and while he was attacking they practiced their abilities until they could do them perfectly. Then they rushed out as soon as Mojo was defeated because they knew we would be weakened, so if we fight them again with our power at it's fullest, we should win, right? But a voice nagged at my head, "_Or maybe you're too weak." _The voice said, which frightened me, of course we weren't too weak, the Powerpuff Girls always win in the end! Brick kept staring at me for so long, I had to snap in front of his face like five times, Butch and Buttercup fell asleep, and Boomer and Bubbles were yawning. Brick was pretty hot though, that I could admit. I tried not to think about that though, because who knew if he would betray us? I was only going to be the least bit nice to him until he left, which would be when we fought the Powertuff Boys and Rowdypunk Boys again, we wouldn't lose this time, or would we?  
><strong>Author's Note: So was their conclusion right, or was it completely wrong, I think you guys all know if it was right or wrong.<strong>


	12. Buttercup's Date

**Author's Note: Special thanks to kadienewberg for reviewing chapter 6, 10, 11, and hopefully this one. She or he also helped me realize Rowdypunk Girls stand for rpg, which was very funny.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what it means if it says disclaimer.**

ButtercupP.O.V

Today was my first date with Blast on Sunday, and I was not looking forward to it, if he made one false move I was going to beat the snot out of him, he was picking me up at 6:00 and it was already 5:45, Bubbles made me dress in a light green blouse, and put my long hair in a ponytail, gave me some lipstick, and some eyeliner. I hated looking this girly! I mean I can stand looking a little bit girly, but not this girly, it sucked!

The doorbell rang and there was Blast with a light purple tuxedo. "Ready to go?"He cheerfully said. "Yes.." I groaned, he led me to his purple car and we entered, me groaning the entire time, he told me I looked beautiful, but I didn't really care. We arrived at Chilli's soon enough, and we sat down at a table surrounded by fat people, soon after we sat down, I asked if he played any sports. "Well actually, I used to play soccer, but I stopped playing when my grades dropped." He replied. "Do you know Pele?" I asked, me and Butch talked about him, but it didn't feel right with Blast. "I read a book about him." "You don't read about soccer players, you watch them." I yelled. Our waitress then came, I ordered a coke and Blast ordered water, who orders water? We ordered some shrimp for a appetizer. He smiled and made a very bad joke, he said, "Mr. Hamburger and Mrs. Hamburger had a daughter, what was here name?" He smiled at me and I did a fake laugh, even though it was the worst joke ever, even Butch could tell funnier jokes! Wait, why do I keep thinking about Butch, he;s a pervert, jerk, and an annoyance.

When we got our shrimp, there were 8, we both took 4, but Blast gave me one his, I tried to object, but he wouldn't let me. So I ended up eating 5 shrimp. Finally, our waiter came back and took our order, I took the full size barbecue ribs while Blast choose some salmon with white rice and salad. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He smiled, " Let's just think for a while." I fake-smiled. He then went deep into thinking and I sighed, close one. Butch would always somehow make me talk, wait, there we go again! I tried not to think about Butch and instead how tasty the ribs were going to be when I got to eat them,.

When the ribs and drinks came, Blast immediately took one rib and rubbed it on his rice, "Hey! Those are my ribs!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the table, making a small crack. "I gave you one of my shrimp, so I take one of your ribs." He smirked. Doing that was almost being like Butch! Actually, Butch would take like half. After Blast ate the rib, he mixed up his rice with the sauce, and dipped the salmon into them, strange way to eat. I ignored this and started eating my ribs, sipping at my coke every few seconds. "Nice food, here."(Or at least I thought) Blast said while chewing on some rice and salmon, so it came out like, "Nwice fwod hwear wight?" I rolled my eyes and continued eating my ribs, hen we were done, he paid the money, and when we were about to get in the car, he kissed me on the lips and ran into the car. "Blah!" I said, and wiped my lips, I went into the backseat and luckily got a quiet ride, while a song I liked played.

He dropped me off and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, which I rubbed off with some grass, through the window, I saw someone staring at us, I got the feeling he or she was glaring for some reason. I went into the house and was surprised to see the Rowdyruff Boys sitting on the couch. "Look who's back from their date." He smirked, but there was a hint of anger in his voice for whatever reason. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Our apartment has bedbugs, so they have to burn it down, and we need somewhere to stay a while. And Blossom said yes, as long as we don't do any funny business, so we'll be here, for god knows how long." Brick said. So I had to live with the Rowdyruff Boys while they remade their apartment. "Can't you guys get an another apartment?" "Not enough money." Butch said. "We are going to get part-time jobs so we can pay for a new one." They said. All I got was that the world was coming to an end because a pervert was sleeping under my roof, or even on my bed. I hate this day.

**Author's Note: Next date is Butch and Brike, with a surprise guest, but it isn't until the chapter after next chapter. Sorry for not uploading sooner.**


	13. Blossom's Naughty Side

**Author's Note: This chapter reveals that Blossom has a naughty side, and I couldn't update for a day because my mother took my computer for no reason at all..**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Powerpuff Girls, why would I be on fanfiction?**

Brick P.O.V

It was a Monday, so I had to go to school, but not until 12:00, I went down into the kitchen and Buttercup was muttering something about Butch being a pervert, and Bubbles and Boomer were trying to cook, though they were arguing about what to eat. Blossom's eyes were dropping and it looked like she was trying to stay awake. What could she have done that made her stay up so late? I wondered. Anyway Butch whispered something to me about touching Buttercup's breasts, but I wasn't really listening, and trying to figure out why Blossom was sleeping, since we slept in the same bed, I think I might of felt her move a little during the night, but I wasn't to sure, I'd just try to stay awake enough to see here do whatever she went to do.

Anyway after we ate, Blossom told us to go and get ready for school, my classes were astronomy, medical studies, and biology, it didn't help that two of my classes were with Burn, and one was with Bianca. In astronomy, Bianca kept flirting with me, so I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying about stars. Medical studies were better because Burn wasn't near me, but near Blossom and he kept flirting with her, which made me want to beat him up. Why would I should I be jealous with him anyway? I don't like Blossom. Biology was only with Burn and he kept saying stuff like, "Stay away from Blossom" or "Blossom's mine" and I replied by saying I don't like Blossom, which is true.

Once the school day was over, we went home with the Powerpuff Girls and Burn decided to glare at me, so we ended up having a glaring contest. After we were in the apartment, Blossom dozed off on the couch, Bubbles and Boomer went to watch some program about art or something, and Butch and Buttercup went racing on skateboards. I picked up Blossom, and threw her on the bed, but she was still asleep, I then started playing some fighting game. After a while, Buttercup and Butch came back exhausted and went to sleep on their bed, which was very funny to say. Boomer and Bubbles then came in and told me it was like 11:00, so I decided to sleep for the night.

A rustling woke up me up in the middle of the night, and Blossom moaned my name and hung on to me, maybe she named her teddy bear Brick or something, because I'm pretty sure she wouldn't me moaning my name. That was when Blossom get up, she didn't notice me because her back was turned and I made it look like I was sleeping, she said she had a rather interesting dream, and then she took a bath, I noticed it was a little light outside, is this when Blossom wakes up every morning? She came out of the bath, naked, and I turned a very deep shade of red, "Oh well, it's not like anyone can see me naked right now." She said and went to get a towel. After realizing what I had seen, a wide smirk replaced the look of shock on my face, beat that Burn! I thought. Well, anyway after seeing that naked glory, I carefully followed Blossom downstairs, she took off her flippers so she was only in her socks, and started sliding around the kitchen while singing a song, I watched a little more, and eventually she went into the boiler room, and came out with some beer. Wait, beer? Who knew Mrs. Perfect super-hero lady who everyone likes would drink alcohol underage. I could understand someone like me drinking, but not Blossom. So after about 30 minutes of sliding around the kitchen and drinking beer, she stopped and went into the boiler room again, this time with a box labeled "Pizza for one" or something. She put it in the microwave, for like 4 minutes, and when it was out, she didn't even cut it with a pizza cutter, and I watched as she took a big bite out of it and the sauce dribbled down to her chin., she wiped the sauce off with the back of her hand, and licked it. After she finished the pizza, she sat on the couch and started watching some recorded South Park for about an hour, then she listened and sang to more music a little, and even drank some more beer, alcohol couldn't make a superhuman like Blossom Utonium drunk. Then she yawned and fell asleep on the couch. That was rather exciting, I had to admit.

After that I went to bed too, thinking I'd maybe join Blossom tomorrow on her midnight fun.

**Author's Note: This chapters was just to show that theirs another side of Blossom, that Brick might just like.**


	14. Double Date

**Author's Note: The plot gets a little deeper in this chapter, not too much deeper, but a little deeper.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.**

Nobody's P.O.V

"So these new Rowdypunk Girls and Powertuff Boys managed to beat the Powerpuff Girls." A high-pitched voice said. "I could use them to my advantage." A deep voice said. "But the Rowdyruff Boys are turning good due to their love to the Powerpuff Girls." It also said. "But the Powertuff Boys managed to beat them." The voice became high again. "I'll just have to make them destroy the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls by possessing them."

Blur's P.O.V

I had a strange dream. There was a voice that just kept saying destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Of course, I didn't listen to it, because today was Brike's and my double date, we went to her apartment to get Brike and I dressed up, and I dressed up and stuff, and then we sat down and watched T.V until it was 6. We got in my car, and drove to the Powerpuff Girls apartment, we were surprised to see Butch and Bubbles waiting there, I gently took Bubble's hand and we went to the car, followed by a scowling Butch, who was muttering something about hitting girls being against the law was stupid. So instead, he kept glaring at me because I was the one who suggested we date one another, Bubbles just stayed quiet and looked sad.

Once we got to Applebees. We sat down at our table and I asked what Bubbles hobbies were, she told me art and crafting. I like crafting, but not so much art. I told her a few jokes, but she didn't laugh to any of them. Finally, our waiters came and they were, Boomer and Buttercup. "Hello, may I take your-wait why are you guys here?" Boomer said. "I'm here for a date." I sneered at Boomer, but he was already showing Bubbles some drawing he had made, which she was laughing and giggling at, Brike wasn't having much luck with Butch either, because he was arm wrestling with Buttercup. "Why are you guys here?" I yelled. That got their attention. "Well..." Buttercup started.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey guys there are jobs you can get at Applebees." A sleepy Blossom said when we got to the apartment. "But there are only two spots.." Boomer said. "Let's decide by racing." Butch yelled, pumping his fist in the air. So the next day, they were flying around the campus and Buttercup was in first, Butch kept getting in first, and then Buttercup would get in first again. That was when suddenly, a blue blur suddenly sped up and beat them, right at the finish line. So, Buttercup ended up in second, and Butch in third."_

Buttercup's P.O.V

Butch said he would be me next time we raced, and he only lost because he was in shock about Boomer. Blur coughed, and I turned to him. He said he wanted some lemonade, Bubbles wanted some strawberry lemonade, Butch wanted Coke, and Brike just took water, which reminded me of Blast. I totally should have punched him as soon as he kissed me, I mean like, that's what Butch would do! We went to the kitchen and we gave them the notebook of their orders. "My date was horrible." I told Boomer. "I doubt it was that bad." He replied. "It was, the jokes he made were horrible! Even Blur's were better." I complained. Finally, one of the kitchen workers gave us their drinks and we carried them to the table.

Butch's P.O.V

I wasn't really listening to what Brike was saying, because it wasn't interesting. She finally probably realized this because eventually, she was in her super-power costume and shot an electric arrow at me. That got me to my senses, but when I looked at her she was untransformed and asked what hobbies I had, I told anything athletic, and she started talking about swimming. But I didn't really like swimming, and I waited for Buttercup to come back. Bubbles looked pretty bored to me too. Blur was talking about some weird robot thing he crafted, and Bubbles just started out the window. When our drinks came, I challenged Buttercup to another flying race, which she happily accepted. Then we started arm wrestling again. Boomer was talking to Bubbles about this song he made, I think he chose music as one of his subjects, as well as art and designing clothes or something. Once we ordered our food, I ordered ribs and Brike ordered some shrimp with white rice. I think Bubbles ordered some sort of Pasta and Boomer ordered some burger. "Give me one of your ribs." Brike said. "No." I answered simply. Then she transformed, and shot me with yet another electric arrow. Until I finally just said, "Fine." We waited in silence while Blur was deep in thought, his eyes kept flashing red like Him's along with Brike's eyes. We finally got our food, and Brike took my rib and started eating it, then she tossed it on my plate. For some reason, that annoyed me and I rushed at her and was punch her, when she knocked me back with an arrow. That was when Buttercup came again and said, "Butch, please quiet down or you will be asked to leave." She complained. So I finished my ribs around the time everyone else finished their food. While I was paying Buttercup and Boomer, we all left because there shift was other,. When Brike and Blur rose in the air, with red eyes like Him, wait, like Him? Suddenly, all those things just started lifting in the air, and were thrown at us, while electric arrows came flying at us. Wait, Blur had physic powers? I was to lost in my thought, that I didn't notice the speeding boomerang that bonked me in the head and circled around me, making a mini tornado, lifting me up in the air. A car was thrown at me, but a purple force field suddenly protected me. Boomer was holding it up. "Whoa, you could do that?" I asked. How come I didn't get any cool power? Finally, Boomer told me that Blur and Brike were probably possessed by Him, who was trying to destroy us because we got friendly with the Powerpuff Girls. Oh great, we had to battle Him's super-powered puppets that beat us up the first time.

** Author's Note: This chapter may have been rushed, but I hope you liked it! There's battle next chapter, where more powers are revealed.**


	15. Secondary Powers

**Author's Note: Another fight this chapter, more powers revealed, the usual.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know by now, that I don't own Power puff Girls.**

Brike's P.O.V

The last thing I remembered before I lost control of my body, was me being angry at Butch at liking Buttercup so much and not liking me. I heard a voice in my head, "_Destroy them, it'll make you happier, just be calm, and let me destroy them for you, give me your body." _And for some strange reason, I obeyed the voice, and everything went black.

Buttercup P.O.V

I just got my tip from Butch, when I told him our shift was done, while we were walking, an electric arrow hit me, I looked and saw it was from that Brike girl. Oh she wanted to fight, as I got ready to fight her, a car suddenly came and hit me on my forehead, while I was trying to heal from the hit, an electric arrow hit it right on the spot. I yelped in pain, as I saw a little blood rising from the spot, but then a sonic scream made Brike and Blur cover their ears, I took this a chance to attack, ignoring the blood from my forehead, I punched Brike hard and kicked and kneed until a boomerang started flying around me, I was too curious and surprised it was here, I didn't notice her fly away, out of the blue, I was inside a tornado, and suddenly, Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer were in it too, and the tornado was bigger. Then a thunder cloud suddenly materialized above us, and thunder was shot into the tornado, electrifying everyone in it. And somehow the electricity got trapped in the tornado, making us electrified each second. Cars were hitting us as well, by now all us were coughing out blood. Were they trying to kill us or something? "You'll be dead in no time!" A high-pitched voice like Him's, but Brike wasn't Him, but could she be possessed by him? That was when I finally figured it out. Him took over Brike and Blur. I hated them, but that still doesn't mean I'm OK with Him using their bodies.

Suddenly, I was wrapped in a purple ball thing, and I realized it was a forcefield, and Boomer was holding it up. "Were too hurt to fight." He said, while coughing out some blood. Then Butch started to run and grabbed us, I grabbed Bubbles too, and while I was expecting to have to run for a while, everything suddenly became a blur, and Butch was running over water. 'How can you run so fast." I asked him. "Don't know." He replied and we managed to make it to the apartment in a few seconds. We rushed in, and Brick and Blossom were watching some TV show, they were way too close, their cheeks were touching. We told them what happened, and we figured out that Him was using them, so we couldn't kill them. We just had to figure out a way to break them out of his grip. But we just found out we may have secondary abilities, Boomer made that force field and Butch ran over water. We just had to figure out how to use these powers, and maybe we could beat them. Hopefully I would get a really cool superpower. Well, I'm tired, let's go to sleep, it's a school night anyway." Blossom yawned, and we raced up to the stairs and flopped down on our beds.

**Author's Note: Shorter then usual, but I got what was wanted in this chapter. Next chapter, rematch with the Powertuff Boys and Rowdypunk Girls, and Him isn't possessing them.**


	16. Bianca's New Power

**Author's Note: The PTB and the RPG stop the dates, find out why in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls, only the PTB and the RPG.**

Burn's P.O.V

We were in the Rowdypunk Girls apartment, they wanted to tell us something, and examine the strange physic power that I saw Blur had, while riding home. "So I've come to the conclusion that we may have secondary powers, and Blur has physic." Blast said. "I don't know how we'll figure out what they are, but we will, let's try focusing really hard first." So we all focused really hard for a second, and my shirt turned into heavy armor. "Oh." Blast said. "I was just thinking about you in heavy armor." "You can change clothes.." Burn said. "I think we should cancel the dates." Bianca said as she walked down the stairs. "I agree." Beatrice said walking down the stairs along with Bianca. "Or else we'll get possessed, like I did." Brike said, actually jumping down the stairs. "I guess, it'll be better if we cancel it, they aren't ever going to like us." I said. "So, how should we tell them?" Blast asked. "Let's just call them." Beatrice said.

The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls were very surprised we canceled the dates, we told them about the whole Him thing and our secondary powers, but they fought we were still bad and would probably fight them, so they said they were going to put is in jail for destroying people's cars. Then the police cars came, and Blur and Brike went to prison. Well that sucked, the bail was pretty expensive too. "Now what?" "We need revenge on those Powerpuff Girls." Bianca said.

Brick P.O.V

I was walking home when I saw Blossom walk out of the RPG's apartment, which was strange. She walked over to me and hugged me. "What were you doing in their apartment?" I asked. "Just warning them." She said. I was a little suspicious of this, since when I left to my part-time job (I found one at a Sports Store) Blossom was on the couch having a hangover(that's what I thought) and was starting to sleep. "Brick, what are you scared of the most?" I thought about his for a while, before answering, "Lots of blood." "Okay." She said. "Now let's go home." And for some reason she was skipping, but was staying behind me, she was usually in front of me, something was still wrong about Blossom, I just couldn't place it. "What's your favorite show?" I asked. She looked like she was in trouble before answering, "Family Guy." Correct. "What's your favorite food?" "Chicken." Wrong. "What's your favorite subject?" "Medical Studies." Correct. "What was my name when I was disguised?" "Andrew." Correct. "What is my favorite candy?" "Skittles." Wrong. Last question, "What did I catch you doing on that one night?" "Watching TV?" Wrong.

"You aren't the real Blossom are you." I said as we got to the apartment. "Of course I am!" She said. "Then where do you hide your beer?" That was when I caught her. "What? I don't hide any beer, I don't drink underage!" "You aren't the real Blossom." And then I tried to punch her, but she dodged, and then she became Bianca. "Like my new power?" "I can shape shift!" Then she switched into Butch, and punched me in the face, and for some reason, she had all of Butch's strength. "Tee hee!" She giggled. And then she switched into Bubbles and let out a sonic scream, but then she was out of breath. "Too much shape shifting." She panted, and her fiery sword appeared in her hand. "Now you fight me!" She said and charged at me, I blocked the attack and punched her, but she threw her sword at me, while she flew into the wall. "Now let's do this outside." She said, and we both flew out the door. I used my laser vision on her as soon as we got out, but she dodged it and transformed into Blossom again, right when Buttercup and Bubbles appeared. They must of seen us, because Buttercup shouted, "Why does it look like your fighting Brick?" "He betrayed us!" She yelled. "I need to rest so you guys better do the rest!" And she flew away. Now I understood what her real plan was all along. She wanted to turn the Powerpuff Girls against the Rowdyruff Boys. But then Bubbles let out a sonic scream, and while I was covering my ears, Buttercup slammed me into the ground, and then threw me into the wall, knocking me unconscious.

**Author's Note: Looks like Bianca figured out her power, and now the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls are fighting!**


	17. People get Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls.**

Blossom P.O.V

I woke up in some strange house, and Beatrice was watching over me, while smirking. 'So you finally woke up?" "Why am I here?" "We kidnapped you." That was when I noticed the electric cage surrounding me. 'Since my sister is currently being you, by now the Rowdyruff Boys should be against you. Then as if on cue, a copy of me skipped through the door, I could tell it wasn't a disguise because she looked exactly like me, red eyes, long ponytail, she was even wearing the same clothes! The fake Blossom turned to Bianca and said, "I can shape shift, and now your sisters beat up Brick. He probably hates you now." She happily said. "Your sisters just believed me right away, when I said 'Brick is attacking me!'" She laughed. "Now he's probably unconscious, and trapped in your bedroom!" "And then the PPG and the RRB will destroy each other!" "Now we'll just go to bed."

They said as they walked to their beds. I laid on the couch in the cage and went to sleep." I hated to think about what was going on at home...what if Brick really does hate me? For some reason, the thought of this made me really sad and I swore a tear rolled down my cheek, but why should I care if Brick hates me! I'll just hate him back! But a voice in my head said, "_But you can't hate him, because you like him." _I did my best to ignore the voice. I can't like Brick! He's a enemy, my reputation would go down so much if I did. Good guys can't like Bad Guys. That's the number one rule of being a good guy!

Butch P.O.V

When I got home, Buttercup and Bubbles ambushed me, Bubbles let out a sonic scream, and Buttercup punched me in the stomach and the face and then kicked me in the spot that hurts the most, while I was in pain, they threw me into a bag, and tied me up. After that I was emptied out into the basement with Brick and Boomer, and we couldn't use our powers here for some reason.

Brick was holding a flashlight since they didn't bother to turn on the lights, there was a window though, so it was still a little bright in there. Brick said, "Got ambushed by Bubbles and Buttercup?" I grunted, still in pain, "Yeah, I would've beat em up if they hadn't kicked me in my weak spot." hat was when Buttercup came down. "You guys, where did you take my sister!" She said, scanning over all of us, there was a look of sadness when she saw Butch for some reason. Bubbles had the same look with Boomer when she came down. "We didn't take her anywhere." I answered. "It was either Butch or Boomer who did it, because Brick made Blossom tired." "I told you! Bianca pretended to be Blossom because her secondary power is shape-shifting!" Brick ranted. "She started fighting me but when she saw you guys she transformed into Blossom and made it look like I was attacking her!" He continued. "And I told you, how do you know her power is shape-shifting!" Buttercup yelled at him. "Try and find Blossom instead of asking us, she's probably at the RPG's apartment!" "No! Because we know your lying!" That made Brick go over the edge. His shadow, suddenly stepped up, and walked right out the cage, and more followed it. "What the-" Buttercup was cut off by a shadow dragging her up the stairs, the same thing with Bubbles. After that Brick suddenly passed out, but I caught him and laid him gently on the floor. "So we all now what our secondary abilities are." Boomer said. "I can make forcefields, you have super speed, and Brick can control shadows. "

Buttercup P.O.V

After the shadows threw us up stairs and locked the basement door, I was fuming. "Those Rowdyruffs, I'm going to destroy them once I find Blossom!" "How come they get their powers before us, it's not fair!" I screamed. For some reason though, I found beating up Butch would be hard for me. I didn't want to for some reason. "Why don't we just look in the RPG's apartment like Brick suggested?" "Fine." I mumbled. And we flew to their apartment.

We found that there door was wide open, which was very suspicious, but due to my anger, I didn't care and rushed in, then I saw Blossom walk up to me. "The RPG have teamed up with the RRB to defeat us!" She said. "Let's beat them up!" I said. But Bubbles stopped me, "Blossom, what are our nicknames?" "Er uh, Bubble and Butter?" "That's way off!" "What's my favorite basketball sports team." I asked. "The Chicago Bulls?" "That's wrong!" "Who are you and why are you pretending to be my sister?" I asked. But suddenly she whistled, and turned into Bianca, as Beatrice and Brike came. "So you found out." "But now, prepare to be defeated! And they got their weapons, and Bianca shape shifted into Butch. How dare she! No one deserves to be Butch but Butch! I lunged at her but she grabbed my fist and Brike shot an electric arrow into my knee, Bubbles was about to do a sonic scream, but was hit by a Ice hammer, but then she kicked Beatrice in the stomach. I went to punch Brike in the stomach but she jumped and shot an arrow at me. While I was recovering someone knocked Bubbles into me, and we went unconscious.

**Author's Note: The PPG have been captured, and the RRB are stuck in their basement, a new superpower is revealed every chapter, I get the superpowers or the base idea of it from **


	18. Great Escape

**Author's Note: The RRB's make a great escape from the basement, and fight the Rowdypunk Girls with their new Powers.**

Brick's P.O.V

The first thing I said when I woke up was,"Where's Blossom?" "We don't know." Boomer said. "Has Buttercup checked on us?" "No. For about 7 hours." Butch worriedly said. "Wait a second..Brick how could you use your shadow power if we can't use superpowers here?" I shrugged, but then I decided to touch my shadow.

"Get up, Lazy ass!" I said. My shadow suddenly sprung up. "Calm down will ya?" It said "I will calm down, if you unlock the door to the basement so we could get out." "Just shadow warp." My shadow said before taking his rightful position. I tried touching my Shadow but I didn't get warped. I thought of the chair in the kitchen's shadow and grabbed Butch and Boomer and touched my Shadow's hand on the wall while thinking of the table's shadow, and suddenly we were sucked in. We passed through tons of darkness and I saw shadows of other things and people, until we suddenly entered the Shadow of the chair and got spit out.

"That was cool!" Boomer said. "I feel tired." I yawned. "Let's just go and find Buttercup." Butch said. "And Bubbles." Boomer added. "Don't forget Blossom." I added. So we all flew out to the RPG's apartment.

As we landed in front of the door, we noticed it was wide open. Butch was about to walk in, when I stopped him. "It's probably an ambush." I said. I scanned the apartment for another entry when I noticed the Apartment's shadow. I grabbed Butch and Boomer and touched my Shadow's hand and thought of Blossom's Shadow. We entered the Shadow world for a second before popping up in a cage.

"How did you guys get here!" Buttercup yelled. "We shadow-warped." Boomer said. "It's Brick's power." Butch added. "Brick, you didn't fall for Bianca's trap, did you?" Blossom asked. "Of course not!" I answered. "I know you to well." Blossom blushed at this. I then touched all the shadows, and said, "GET UP!" "Calm down, will ya?" My shadow said. "Who do we get to beat? Butch and Buttercup's shadow asked. "The PTB and the RPG." Blossom said. "Get the key out of here too." And with that, the shadows left. "How long have you been in here Blossom?" I asked her. "Two days." She answered, "Bianca told me you would hate me." "I would never hate you, Blossom." Where did that come from? Then she hugged me, and I hugged back, and my face was heating up.

We broke apart soon, when our shadows came back. "They barely hid the key!" Shadow Butch complained. "We got no action at all." Shadow Buttercup whined. "Whatever, now return before I run out of energy." I commanded, they went to their rightful positions, and I passed out.

Buttercup P.O.V

Brick passed out on the cold floor, and Blossom started shaking him and saying, "Brick?" "Don't worry." Butch said, but I could hear the worry in his voice too. "Brick did this before." Boomer added. I patted Butch's back to get his attention, "What?" "How long was Brick out before?" "7 hours." I answered. Boomer went and took the key and hoisted Brick on his back. He unlocked the door, and we all walked out the cage and outside, but not before the Rowdypunk Girls arrived home. "Oh, look who we have here." Beatrice said. "Oh, looks like Brick died." Blur said coming out the car too. "Let's beat you guys up and put you back in the cage, maybe we'll let you hold a funeral there for Brick, oh wait no one would come because he's a bad guy!" Beatrice said. Then Blossom suddenly rose in the air, and suddenly there was five Blossoms. Wait what? And all the Blossom's shot lasers and burned Beatrice and Burn, "Ouch!' They said. And the five Blossoms froze the Powertuff Boys and the Rowdypunk Girls, and then all came together, and turned into Giant Blossom, who picked up the ice they were trapped in and threw it in the house, and then Blossom turned to normal.

**Author's Note: Nothing to say, really.**


	19. Investigating Powers

**Author's Note: The PTB and the RPG investigate their powers, two new powers , and we find out there's a dance coming up soon. I wonder who's going.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Powerpuff Girls.**

Brike P.O.V

We were hiking with the Powertuff Boys, after school on Monday. The teacher said some dance was coming up, but we probably weren't going to go even though I would like to. "If we can control, fire thunder, and water, why can't we create them?" Bianca was whining. "I don't know, try to go and create some!" Beatrice said. "Hey Burn, can you go back in time?" Blur asked. Burn shrugged. Beatrice and Bianca must of heard what they were saying, because they started ranting "Try it!" "Fine."

And he closed his eyes and grabbed all of us, and suddenly we were in some weird pinkish place, and I saw a calender going backwards, to 1999, the year we were in Kindergartden. As we arrived in Pokey Oaks, Burn frozee time, and we hid in the supply closet. My teacher in Kindergartden was really mean, her name was . Beatrice, Bianca, Burn, Blast, and Blur were in that class, too. I was hoping we were going to get the nice teacher, .

Anyway, we peeked out from a hole in the closet and saw this was Mrs. Keane's class., and the Powerpuff Girls were there. They went to the front of the class, and said they had to fight villans, but then Burn suddenly said he waas tired, and grabbed us and we went back to where we were.

I suddenly thought about what Bianca was whining about, we couldn't create fire, thunder, and water, we could only create them. We could make our weapons come easily when we were just thinking about them, so what if I thought of just thunder? So I told Bianca and Beatrice about my suggestion, and the PTB's and us stoped hiking, and I thought of just electricity, and suddenly a bolt of electricity came out of my hand and zapped Blast.

"Sorry!" I said and went to his aid, but then I got burned in the back. I turned around, and saw Bianca being drenched in water, while she was wet, I shot a thunderbolt at her because the water would make it stronger, and she got electrocuted. Burn and Blur, were staring at us but then Blast got up, and suddenly I was blind.

"Hah! I shot darkness into your eyes!" I heard him say, but then he made the darkness in my eyes dissapear, and a piece of paper flew out of Blur's pocket, and Beatrice caught it before it flew out in the wind. She read it and started laughing, and wrote something on the paper, and a plane appeared for some reason.

Everyone stared at it, and Beatrice showed us Blur's paper and written on it was airplane. Then we crowded around her and watched as she wrote tiger, and a tiger appeared and suddenly leapt on to me and started liking my face. "_Hello, master." _It said. "The tiger talked!" I yelled.

"That's not possible!" Burn said. "Go and attack Burn, if I'm your master." I told the tiger and pointed to Burn, then the tiger jumped on Burn and started scratching him. I suddenly started laughing like crazy, and told the tiger to stop and said it could go now. The tiger jumped away, and I waved as it left. "Make a dragon appear." I whispered to Beatrice, but she must of spelled it wrong cause suddenly an explosion knocked us back.

"Did you misspell dragon oe something?" I asked. "Must of." Beatrice coughed. She pulled out a notebook, and suddenly a dragon appeared. Like the tiger, it said hello master to me. And I asked if I could ride on its back with my friends, and pointed to them. We all got on the dragon, and I explained I would use the Dragon's horns as a steering device. They told me that was brilliant, and The dragon took off, with us clucthing it's scaly skin.

Once we got back, I told the Dragon goodbye, and Beatrice ripped the paper that said Dragon on it, and it poofed away. We went inside and Blur complained, "You guys all did cool new things, and I don't get anything!" He complained. "Try and combine your motion control and your physic abillity or something!" Blast yelled at him. So he stared at Blast and suddenly he started jumping on the couch. "Awesome, mind control!" Blur yelled, but must of stopped it because Blast stopped jumping. "But I could feel large amounts of energy draining from me." He sleepily said, "Let's go to sleep." And not even caring, or remembering they were in our apartment they fell asleep, and since we used lots of power too, we went to sleep too.

**Author's Note: I was surprised it ended up being this long. I'll have to go more in depth about the dance next chapter. Oh by the way, if you think the PTB's and the RPG's powers are too powerful, let me explain that the more powerful they are, the more of their energy it deplenishes. That's why Brick kept passing out when he used his Shadow power.**


	20. Dating in Secret

**Author's Note: Special thanks to oceanluver1 (hope I spelled it right) and kadienewberg for continuing to review chapters. Because I've been slacking on Bubbles x Boomer, this chapter is completely dedicated to them.**

Boomer P.O.V

"Bye Guys!" I yelled as Bubbles and I walked out the door of the apartment hand-in-hand on a Monday after school. When we got out, I gave her q quick peck on the lips and walked towards my car.

Bubbles and I had secretly been going out, after the Rowdypunk and Powertuff's beat us. I remember it all to clearly.

_Flashback_

_Suddenly, after Bubbles exploded and was set on the bed by Burn, a few tears of sadness rolled down from her eyes. "It's okay Bubbles." I whispered to her, and gave her hand a tight squeeze. She looked up to me and smiled, and I smiled back. "Don't worry, you won't have to date Blur forever, and your not a spoiled brat." I told her. "Thanks Boomer." She smiled and hugged me._

So we drove to the park, where we first kissed. I led her to the bench and she kisssed on the lips . I happily returned the kiss. We soon stopped because of lack of air. I remember when she kissed me here for real, not just to destroy me. It was when we she were drawing the park, and we were laughing at how horribly I had drawn something, and then she kissed me right on the lips. She was all like, "I didn't mean too, something just took over." But, I grabbed her and kissed her back, and I told her it was okay, because I liked her too. Well actually, it wasn't exactly like that, I think I said I liked ever since I laid eyes on her, which was true. But knowing me, I probably made it sound cheesy, oh well.

"Boomer, look at this drawing I made!" Bubbles happily said, snapping me out of my thoughts, she was on a balcony of a castle, in a princess outfit, and I was riding a horse and was throwing a rope at her, allowing her to come down. On top of the page, it said "_My knight in shining armor." _Which made me blush.

We took the picnic basket out, the same one we used on our first date. "Remember dtiving to the lake?" Bubbles asked. "How could I forget?" I smiled at her, we took out the things in the basket, a few sandwiches we both made for eachother, some chicken, which we both cooked as well, a salad, since Bubbles was a vegitarian, and some frozen treats along with fruit punch.

Bubbles took out her salad and two sandwiches, and some fruit punch, while I took the chicken, fruit punch, and two sandwiches. I took a big bite out of the sandwich, and it tasted great. "Great sandwich." I said in between bites, and Bubbles giggled at how funny it sounded. I took the bread off the second sandwich to see what was inside, ham with a few spices on it, a tomato slice, and some salad. If only I knew which spices she used..."Your sandwhich is good too, Boomer." Bubbles said. "Thanks." "What spices did you use I asked, nibbiling at the sandwhich. "It's a secret recipe." She giggled. "Aw man." I pouted. I took the last bite of my sandwhich, and started eating my chicken around the time Bubbles finished her second sandwhich.

We were silent, probably due to hunger, while we ate the salad and the chicken. I picked up my cup of fruit punch, and drank it, while Bubbles started eating her lemon popsiccle. I went to see which popsicle I got, and it was Lime, just like I wanted. That was when we both heard the familiar voices. "Want to play soccer?" "Sure." I lifted my head to see Butch and Buttercup with a soccer ball headed our way. They continued walking and chatting about some comedian that they both liked, when they noticed us.

"So you guys are having a picnic?" Buttercup asked while Butch was digging in the picnic basket. "They already ate all the food!" Butch whined. "Be quiet, Butch!" Buttercup yelled. "Fine, whatever." He grunted. "So, this is what you do when you guys go away, it makes you look like couple." Buttercup smirked. "No, this is only our second one, we usually draw." I said. Butch showed Buttercup the notebook he found, and they flipped to a random page.

"You guys drew a picture of us beating up the Powertuff Boys and Rowdypunk Girls?" Butch said, "Nice!" "Now give me back my notebook." Bubbles said. "Fine." Butch said and tossed it in her lap. "See you guys later, I need to prove to Butch, I'm a better soccer player than him." Buttercup waved as she walked off with Butch to the soccer field. "That was too close." I said. "Agreed."

**Author's Note: Next chapter is about the Greens, and it takes place during the same day as this one, so there might be repeated dialouge when they see Bubbles and Boomer.**


	21. Fun With the Greens

**Author's Note: The green chapter! Take note that this chapter takes place the same day as this chapter.**

Butch P.O.V

Just because I seemed so athletic, dosen't mean I don't play video games. So currently, I was trying to beat Buttercup in this fighting game. "I thought you said you were good at this game!" Buttercup whined. "I am." I said, doing my character's special attazk and started spamming tiny little blasts. "Wow, that's totally fair Butch." She said. I stuck my tounge out at her, and she rollled her eyes and started reflecting the blasts, somehow. "No fair!" I complained. "Because you're really fair." She said. So I actually made my character start punching her, but then her character counter-attacked and used a special, Koing my character. "Let's go play soccer then." I said, so we walked out the door.

As soon as we were out, I started running to the car and yelled, "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" Buttercup muttered something like, "Go to hell, Butch." And started running,but I was already there due to my super-speed.

So we got in my car, and I made sure I played her least favorite song, which was some Drake song, but I had my earphones on and was listening to an actual song. Once, we got near the park, there was a road block. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Buttercup mumbled. So we had to drive back home until we could figure out another way to get to the park.

"Let's just take a nap." Buttercup said as she walked to our room, and I followed her imto the room. "Don't you dare even touch me, Butch." She said as she laid down. "Sure." I said. So I ran around outside until I was sure that she was asleep, and then I sneaked back in. What should I touch this time? I wondered. But then I was punched in the nose, giving me another bloody nose. "Don't you dare touch me." Buttercup said. "Fine." I mumbled,but then she started laughing. "That easily?" "I thought I was going to have to punch you two times!" I got a tissue to plug my nose with and said, "I don't want to die from blood loss." Which she laughed at. "Okay now, I think I know a way to get to the park,actually. So we headed to the car, and Buttercup told me how to go, while I drived there, finally ehen we got there, I heard some girl giggle at something. "Wanna play soccer?" I asked, getting the soccerball. "Sure." Buttercup said as we started walking down the path.

"Hey, it's Bubbles and Boomer." I whispered. "Looks like they're having a picnic." Buttercup whispered back, "Then let's go take their food!" I whisper-shouted and Buttercup laughed, but it wasn't too loud. "I was watching the Dave Chappell show yesterday night." "Did you see that one episode when-" Buttercup was cut off because she probably felt Bubbles and Boomer staring at us.

I went to to their basket and looked inside it for food, while Buttercup was like, "So you guys are having a picnic?" "They already ate all the food!" I whined. "Be quiet Butch!' So, I stayed quiet and watched as Buttercup said they looked like a couple or something. They did look they were hiding something though. I looked at the notebook and ignored whatever they were saying and snacthed it. The page said, _My Knight in Shining Arnor, _and there was a picture of Boomer dressed up as a knight throwing a rope at Princess Bubbles, to save her from Blur's evil castle, I tried my best not to lsugh snd carefully placd it back.

"No this is our second time, we usually draw." Bubbles said. As soon as I heard it, I grabbed the notebook and flipped to a page to see us beating up the PTB and the RPG. I told them it was nice and we went off to play soccer.

At the soccer field, when Buttercup was in front of me, I purposely untied my shoelaces and tripped on them, so I would land on Buttercup, and as soon as she realized the position she was in she turned a bright pink before yelling, "GET OFF ME!" "But you like this, position, don't you?" "GET OFF ME, BUTCH!" "I just tripped." I said. By now her whole face was red like a tomato, and she pushed me off. "I'm going to beat you so bad in soccer, you'll wish you never lived!" "Whatever, you say, Butterbabe!"

**Author's Note: This note has been replaced with a FUN FACT**

**FUN FACT: Burn's origanal name was going to be Blaze.**


	22. Blossom Gets Drunk

**Author's Note: Due to a request, I will be making the Red chapter! **

**Disclaimer:...I think you know what this is going to say already.**

Brick P.O.V

When I got home from my part-time job, the house was silent and still, great! I've got the whole apartment to myself! So I went upstairs and saw Blossom skeeping on the bed. Since she was still asleep, I had to admit she really could suprise me sometimes, like when she actually believed my whole bed-bug-in-bed story. I forget why we even decided to live with them. I started watching some Simpons, until I went to sit on the bed because I was getting cold, I pulled the covers up to my chest, and Blossom suddenly started clinging on to me.

"Brick..." She mumbled, I tried to squirm out of her grip but she said, "Don't leave..." Ok, now I was starting to realize exactly what was going on, Blossom was clinging on to me, and mumbling my name and telling me not to leave, I wish I could enter her mind and see exactly what kind of dream she was having. She weakened her grip on me, and I managed to squirm out, right when she woke up.

"That was a weird dream." She stated. Blossom strecthed her arms out and turned around. "Hey Brick." I waved at her, but I kept wondering what that dream was about. "Let's go and eat something." And with that, she skipped into the kitchen.

She grabbed a frozen pizza out the freezer and started to preheat the oven. "So, what do you think we should do?" She asked. "Let's play 20 questions, you have to answer each one truthfully, you can go first. "Who do you hate more? Burn or Bianca?" "Burn." I answered. "I'm not sure why, It's not his attitude, it's because he kept saying your his, which you aren't." My turn. "What do you do every night?" "Um er, I take a shower and well, um...slid around the kitchen in socks while drinking beer, and then watch South Park." I gave a triumphant smirk.

"Would you rather kiss Bianca or I?" "You." I said. "But Bianca never even attacked you or anything, when I did." She smirked. "She did attack me, you just weren't there." Her smirk went down. "My turn, what exactly have you been doing the past few days?" "Nothing much, reading books, using the computer, and watching TV."

The oven then beepe, and Blossom put the pizza in for 11 minutes after putting it on the tray. She then went to the boiler room and pulled out a bottle of beer, and said, "Since you know, I might as well do it." She said and opened the beer and started drinking it. Something looked a little different about the beer, but I couldn't quite place it. "So how much do you hate me?" She asked. "Not too much anymore, in fact I actually quite like you, as a friend." I said. She went to grab another beer, and started drinking it. "So on to my question, what do you usually dream about." "Oh nothing much, you were in a few of them, but most are about me and my sisters fighting something." "Okay."

Blossom finished her second beer, and grabbed two more, is she_ trying_ to get drunk? "Do you dream about me?" She slurred. Oh wait, what?" "Sometimes." I answered. She finished her third beer. "Let's dance." She dizzily got up while drinking her 4th beer, and pulled me up and twirled to the stereo and turned it on.

She then started dancing weirdly, and twitching, and she finished her 4th beer. "Come on dannccee." She said while still twitching. So I moved closer but, as soon as she could grab me she did, and kept sayiong, "Dancceee." even though I already was, so she was officialy drunk. The pizza beeped and I took this as a chance to run away to get it out. After I got it, she came over and forced me to dance again.

Eventually, after about 15 minutes of dancing, she stopped, and laid on the couch, I was about to sit on. So the next couch it was, but she grabbed me and started kissing me. Her hands wrappred around my neck and gripped me so I couldn't break out of the kiss, and I tried to break apart and breathe, but when I did, she kissed me again and slid her tounge in my mouth. That was when I started kissing back, our tounges fought for domanice over each other, and I carresed her cheek, we went on for about 2 minutes, occasionally breaking apart for air, but going right back at it, the fifth time that happened though. I suddenly thought about what was happening, if I let her continue, we would probably end up sex! So I managed to break apart because her hold weakened, and I picked her up and walked to my room and set her on the bed. I ran out before she could grab me and locked the door, atleast I had some pizza to eat, I couldn't let this happen again, as much as I liked that.

**Author's Note: Remember what Brick said about the beer, that'll be important in a few more chapters when he said something was wrong about the beer, but what was it?**

**Fun Fact: The PPG and the RRB were origanally going to go inside the Power enhancer and get their counterparts powers, the counterpart of the same gender.**


	23. Who Gets More Respect? Part 1

**Author's Note: We go back to some OC's who are still trying to plot revenge on the PPG and the RRB, but some bad guys are coming back more powerful than ever, the PPG and the RRB might need some help...but from who?**

Nobody's P.O.V

"So the PPG and the RRB are getting even more powerful.." A deep voice said. "But that's not fair, the baddies deserve a power-up too." The high-pitched voice said. "I'll go take all of them to the Power Enhancer." The pitch switched again, and with that, Him went out to the world above, to meet some baddies.

Blast's P.O.V

"So why haven't we attacked the Rowdyruff Boys again?" A rather irritated Blur said to Bianca and Burn. "I told you, why need a plan." Bianca said. "Which Blast and Brike, are currently making." Oh wait, I was meant to make the plan, oops. So I rushed to Brike who said, "What took you so long." "Well, I was sleeping." I replied. She rolled her eyes muttered something about Boys sleeping all day and asked, "So what's the plan so far?"

After a few hours of me changing Brike's clothes, she said, "I think were good on clothes, remember they are very protective." "Well, I don't know what else I can change, but she pulled out her electric bow and said, "What can you do to this?" I couldn't do nothing to it, so she moved on to a few rocks. I focused on the rocks, and imagined them as a shield, and a tiny shield made out of rocks appeared. "Yes!" But suddenly, the TV blared, "Emergency Broadcast, Bad guys are on the loose everywhere!" And just with that, we figured out our plan.

Buttercup P.O.V

I was surprised that Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, Princess, and some other bad gus were wrecking Townsville. Who knew, the bad guys must have gotten a little smarter, did they realize that we could only defeat them one at a time. Maybe if the Rowdyruff Boys took care of a different bad guy, we could defeat them easier. But Blossom had already figured that out, so we spread apart and flew to different baddies.

Fuzzy Lumpkins was are first opponent, we knew this would probably be easy, but then Fuzzy picked up a car, and threw it at us, we barely dodged it. I charged at him, ready to punch him, but he grabbed my fist and threw me into a building, why the heck was he so much stronger? I saw Blossom try to use her ice breath on him, but as soon as he was frozen, he broke out, and punched Blossom into Bubbles, who somehow managed to grab Blossom and set her down. She let out a sonic scream that actually might have injured Fuzzy, but while I flew to punch him, he still blocked my punk and punched me in the stomach. He proceeded to Bubbles and Blossom but suddenly, an electric arrow came out from nowhere and hit him in the knee.

Fuzzy, how dare you mess with our friends!" Bianca said while she and her sisters jumped down from a building. "Since when were we friends?" I asked. "Do you want to die or something?" Beatrice said, "Were here to help you!" Brike said, but Fuzzy got up and started walking towards them, then they ran away, and as soon as Fuzzy started running at them, some water appeared on the ground out of nowhere and he was zapped by electricity while he was still in the puddle, electrifying the water and Fuzzy. "Finishing Move." Bianca shouted and suddenly, they all formed a triangle started spinning and when they stopped, a triangle made out of a fire, ice, and electricity went around Fuzzy and started tightening on him, and I noticed there was ice spikes on the ice, they closed in more and more, until Fuzzy was trapped in it, and was being electrified, burnt, and spiked, all at once.

Once Fuzzy was defeated, they flew off to Townsville Square and when they showed then Fuzzy, while The Powertuff Boys brought in Sedusa. Everyone started praising them, and I realized what their plan was all along, they were trying to steal our spotlight! If they defeat more baddies then us, then the citizens will forget about us, we had to go and defeat more bad guys, maybe we could defeat Mojo Jojo.

**Author's Note: Looks like there is going to be a competition between the PPG and the RRB and the PTB and the RPG.**

**Stay tuned!**


	24. Who Gets More Respect? Part 2

**Author's Note: Something suprising during the tournament, read the chapter to find out what!**

** Disclaimer: I only own the PTB and the RPG, and nothing else but the story.**

Brick's P.O.V

Dang! We totally had to go and beat Mojo Jojo then! I can't believe that the PTB swooped down and beat up Sedusa just to get the little respect we have. Butch seemed pretty mad too, and Boomer was just a little sad.

So we flew to Mojo Jojo, to see him attacking the Powerpuff Girls in his robot with a barrage of fire and ice. He had just frozen Buttercup and Blossom when we got there. Butch went to attack Mojo, but I saw Mojo put up a force field. I turned my attention away from what was happening to Mojo, and focused on un-freezing the Powerpuff Girls. It took a while to thaw them out. And it seemed Boomer destroyed his forcefield mechanismm, so we did an all out attack, Bubbles let out a sonic scream, breaking the glass protecting Mojo, Boomer overcharged the robot's circuits with his electric bat, Blossom froze the robot's hands and feet so it couldn't move, and I fried a few circuits while Butch and Buttercup beat up Mojo.

"That was so easy!" Buttercup whined. "Now let us throw Mojo in jail." I said. "We need s little respect." "Um, no, we need the respect more than you guys." Buttercup argued. "You guys have enough respect." Butch sneered. "We don't have as much respect." Boomer calmly said. "Stop arguing and just let me put Mojo in jail already, guys." Blossom tried to seperate us apart. "You mean, I put Mojo in jail." "No, I put Mojo in jail." Butch said. "Why can't I?" Boomer complained. "Same with you too, Blossom, let me put him in jail!" Buttercup grumbled. "Let's just all put them in jail." Bubbles and Boomer said, and smiled at eachother for some reason. "No, we need the respect more." Butch said. "Fine! We'll get Mojo Jojo, you guys go and get another bad guy!" Buttercup yelled. "I said, we need more respect, we get Mojo, you guys find another baddie." Butch replied. That was when Blossom froze us. "That should do it!" I imagine her saying as she grew giant and threw us somewhere. When we landed the ice had broken, and we were in an alleyway in town.

Bianca P.O.V

After we had beaten Princess with the PTB, we had a big debate about who should put her in jail, and they froze time and dropped us off in some dark part of town! The jerks! I'm thinking of breaking our alliance right now, Brike looked pissed for the first time in her life, and Beatrice was fuming. "When we get to see them again, I'm beating the crap out of them!" Beatrice yelled.

We continued flying around the bad part of town until we heard a very familiar voice. "Those PPG, why did we team up with them? Evem the RPG would be better!" I think it was Butch yelled. "Don't worry, when we see them again, I'll make sure we get some sort of revenge." Brick said. And Boomer said, "Maybe we shouldn't fight them..." Boomer nervously said. "Just because you're dating Bubbles dosen't mean we won't hurt her and the rest of them if they're betraying us!" Butch yelled. Brick looked surprised and Boomer looked surprised and scared. "How did you find out?" He asked. "I took a peek in that notebook and saw." Butch pretended to sound like Bubbles when he said, "My knight in shining armor, oh I love Boomer, I'm so innocent!" I saw Brick somewhat holding in his laughter, and Boomer looked furious. "Don't you dare mock her!" He yelled, and punched Butch in the face, sending him to the wall, but Butch recovered quickly and used his super spped to kick Boomer in the stomach before he could react. "Stop it you guys!" Brick yelled and made shadows hold them apart.

We decided to swoop down and see them right at that moment. "We understand how you guys feel, the PTB did the same to us." I said. Butch and Boomer were interested, and Brick looked curious so he realeased them and I explained exactly what happened.

"Wow, that pretty much happened with us and the PPG." Brick said. "How about we make a temporary alliance, and beat them both up?" "Let's not..." Brike and Boomer were saying but Brick already had said, "Deal." "Oh and when we get the bad guys, let's both carry them." "Sure." They said. So with that, we flew off to to find out where yhe Gangreen Gang might be hiding, I'll make sure we always both carry them. This is one alliance I don't want to break.

Blur's P.O.V

After the RPG were gone, we went to the prison carrying Princess, we'll get so much respect! The citizens will love us, and whenever the PPG or whover attacked would get beaten by the citizens for attacking us! Once we got to the prison, I spotted the PPG carrying Mojo, I smirked and whispered,"Let's steal that villian they got there!" Blast looked like he didn't want to do it, and I couldn't read what Burn thought about it, so we waited right when they were in front of the Prison, Burn froze time, and I came and replaced their Mojo with a rock Mojo that Blast made, I took the real Mojo, and went back to Burn, unfourtanetly while I was going time returned back to normal and I heard, "Hey, give us back Mojo!" Somebody let out a sonic scream, and Blossom froze me and took back Mojo, but then Blast must of made them blind because they suddenly started to bump into things. I managed to break out the ice.

And then I was being smushed, by a giant shoe, and it was pretty smelly, too. But Blossom went back to normal, and Burn and Blast emerged. But Blast said, "Why are we taking the anger we have at the RPG out on them?" "We don't we just work together and beat them up with the PPG?" Bubbles must of heard because she whispered something to her sister's, and we started talking with them. They told us how the Rowdyruff Boys were trying to hog all the respect, and we told them the Rowdypunk Girls were doing the same thing. "W hy don't we team up, and beat them up as revenge?" Buttercup suggested. "That's not a good idea..." Blast and Bubbles started, butt Burn already had accepted the offer.

Those respect-hogs won't be getting any more respect once we beat them up! I thought as we returned Princess and Mojo inside their cells. Heh, Townsville will love us! All of them would know the name of the mighty Blur and his companions! And with a determined look on my face, we flew off to find the Gangreen Gang.

**Author's Note: Weren't expecting that, were you? Anyway, which group will be succesful in finding the Gangreen Gang first, find out next chapter!**


	25. Who Gets More Respect? Part 3

**Author's Note: When school starts, chapters will become less frequent, we find out something about the beer in this chapter.**

Boomer P.O.V

The RPG weren't too bad once you got to now them, they were actually quite nice. They didn't even try flirting with us, like I expected. They just talked about how mad(and sad) they were that the Powertuff Boys betrayed them just for some lousy respect.

I still didn't want to attack the PPG, but Butch was itching to have some sort of revenge on them, and Brick hadn't said a word about it, though when we mentioned it, his eyes went downcast. He is the leader, I was hoping he would stop this already, we already have become good friends with the Powerpuff Girls, so why are we fighting over some respect?

The Rowdypunk Girl's full names were, Bianca Alta, Beatrice Chare, and Brike O'Shea. Now that I thought about it, the Rowdypunks and Powertuffs weren't really evil or anything, they were just jealous of all our fame, there still is a chance we could become friends, which I hope will happen.

So we were flying over Townsville looking for the Gangreen Gang, but instead found out Townsville was being destroyed by lots of monsters. Who knew there were so many lurking in the shadows?

We saw a giant T-Rex kick a building and watched as it collapsed to the ground, "Brike, you know what to do." Bianca said. At first, I thought she was going to zap the T-Rex with electricity, but she jumped on it and whispered a few things. The T-Rex suddenly calmed down, and Brikke yelled, "Get on Guys!" At first I thought she was crazy, but Beatrice and Bianca flew and sat on the T-Rex without any hesitation. Brick shrugged his shoulders, and started flying to the T-rex's back, too. We didn't know what else we could do anyway, so Butch and I sat on the T-Rex too. "Hang on tight!" Brike yelled, and the T-Rex started moving with amazing speed.

After a while, we came across a huge robot, that no one was controlling, the T-Rex head-butted it, an Brick used his fire breath and Bianca used her fire to burn all the robots circuits, that was bad, because suddenly electricity shot out like crazy zapping all of us but Brike. She manage to manipulate the electricity and make her electric bow, and shot an arrow straight into the robot's head. "MALFUNCTION! SELF-DESTRUCTING IN, 3, 2, 1..." And that was all I remembered before we blacked out.

Bubbles P.O.V

We were invisible and were spying on the R's, by which I mean, Rowdyruff Boys and Rowdypunk Girls. I really wanted to spy on them, because we weren't actually harming them. The Powertuff Boys surprisingly didn't flirt or anything, they just kind of talked about the RPG. Apparently, they visited each other's apartments very frequently and were very good friends. They actually don't just try to think of evil plans to harm us physically or mentally. I think they were actually quite nice, I tried to convince then not to fight their friends, but they kept saying they betrayed them.

Buttercup still wanted to pound Butch, Blossom just had a weird look in her eye when we mentioned "RRB" and "attack" in the same sentence. We found Burn could turn invisible, so we decided to go and find the R's and spy on them invisibly.

The PTB's full names were, Burn Tria, Blast Ketch, and Blur Fen. Pretty interesting names. They weren't really evil, just kind of jealous of all are fame.

"Bubbles, they're knocked out cold." Buttercup whispered to me because I wasn't really paying attention to them, okay, actually I was paying attention to Boomer, but that's besides the point. So we became visible again, and I saw it was true that they were knocked out, there also was a T-rex, crying? Over Brike. Who knew they could cry? Anyway, we went and hoisted them on our back, and dropped them off in their apartments. "Now we can easily find the Gangreen Gang with no interruptions." Blur smirked.

Butch P.O.V

We woke up in a strange apartment, actually scratch that. It was all a dream, that monster-fighting and stuff? I was the first to wake up out of my brothers, and I tried to find Buttercup, but no one else was in the house, but then the TV blared in Blossom and Bubbles' room, and I saw a newsreporter telling us that lots of monsters were attaccking Townsville. So it wasn't a dream...Then why are we at home? Just then all my memories flooded back.

We rode on a T-rex, fought a giant robot, it exploded, and we were unconcious, so the PPG must of taken us back home to get us out the competition, I didn't really want to pound Buttercup, just beat her in this nice fight for respect. I moved into the kitchen, and saw a beer that was full on the counter, I took a sip of it, and realized it tasted nothing like beer. I saw a note attached to it and it read, "Blossom's Non-acholic fake beer for tricks." Why would Blossom need non-acholic beer, and who exactly was she tricking? Who knew she even drank beer? Then Boomer stirred, " What'cha drinking?" He asked. "Beer." I smirked, and ripped the note. "Can you give me one—oh wait, aren't we suppoused to be fighting the Gangreen Gang." I pratically spit out my beer. "OH CRAP! BUTTERCUP MIGHT WIN IF WE DON'T HURRY!" I yelled Boomer looked surprised and Brick woke, "What the hell, man?" "We need to get to the RPG's apartment!" Boomer said.

Buttercup P.O.V

We were so going to win this competition! Now that the RRB and RPG are out of the way, we get a whole bunch of respect for beating the Gangreen Gang and I beat Butch in the tournament!

We flew about Townsville, until we saw another monster pop out of an alleyway, followed by another monster, which was followed by another monster. I went to beat up the monsters, but Blossom stopped me, "Wait, let's avoid the monsters and just go inside the alleyway, I have a feeling that something is going on in there."

Burn turned us invisible and we ran through a crowd of monsters before seeing the Gangreen Gang. Ace pulled out a bottle of spary-paint from his jacket, and suddenly a giant stepped out from the wall of the painting. Wait, what? All the other Gangreen members did the same, each drawing a different enemy. "So this where they're coming from." Blossom and Blast whispered. "They'll probably be the toughest to beat, so we better just start the fight and get it over and done with!" I whisper-shouted to them. And with that we confronted the Gangreen Gang and their horde of growing monsters,

**Author's Note: Long chapter, and we found out Blosson has some fake beer she uses to trick people, I wonder who she already tricked...**


	26. Who Gets More Respect? Part 4

**Author's Note: I noticed that I'm not getting any reviews, so it made me question, is this story actually good? A few more reviews would be nice. This dosen't mean U'm cancelling the story, It's still going on, and I hope I didn't sound like a selfish and greedy person.**

**Disclaimer: What does DISCLAIMER mean?**

Brick P.O.V

To tell the truth, I didn't actually want to fight with Blossom, just kind of wanted to beat up the Gangreen Gang so we can get a little more respect. After Boomer told us we needed to visit the RPG's, we flew to their apartment, and we started flying around town looking for the Gangreen Gang. "This is bad, because we were knocked out, the Gangreen Gang might have beaten by the P's already." Blur said.. "Theb let's check the prison." I told them and we made a U-turn straight to the prison.

"Er, police manager, have the Gangreen Gang been jailed again yet?" Bianca nervously asked while twiddling her thumbs. "Nope, but hopefullt the PPG and those three boys will do that soon." But then, he turned his attention to us. "Say, aren't you the Rowdyruff Boys?" He asked while taking out a phone. "We're here to help." Boomer calmly told the police officer. "Hold on a second, let me put a tracker on you guys just in case."

We were speeding around town again, but a Giant suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed us into the wall of a alleyway, where I saw a few more monsters come. Suddenly, the Giant was hit by lighting, and Beatrice took out a piece of paper, "What are you going to do with-" Butch's question was cut off by a bomb suddenly appearing in Beatrice's hands, "You're going to b-b-bo-bomb it?" Boomer asked stammered. "We might as well attack, the fuse on the bomb hasn't been set yet." I told them, Butch took off running at a amazing speed and ran around the giant confusiing it, but suddenly a tornado rose out of the ground where Butch was and the giant was lifted into the air, I flew up to it, and burned it in the face. It cried out in pain and hit me with his arm while he was swinging them around. Boomer then threw his electric bat at it, electroucuting the giant, and the tornado.. That was when the bomb flew in the giant's mouth, I heard a big gulp, and I knew the giant had swallowedd it somehow while he was being electrocuted. We all knew what was going to happen next, so we all flew in to the safest spot, the alleyway, a big explosion sounding behind us, at least I didn't see the blood...

Blossom P.O.V

The fight with the Gangreen Gang wasn't going to well, Burn and Buttercup were already knocked out, and Blur, Bubbles, and Blast weren't looking too well either, suddenly I was hit by a spiked ball and turned to see Big Billy swinging a Ball and Chain around like a maniac. The ball was thrown at me again and I rolled to the side, but a rock hit me in the face, and Big Billy took this chance to hurl the ball at me again. But then. Big Billy suddenly bonked himself on the head with the Ball and Chain, knocking him out. Two down, three to go. Blast was thrown into me, and we crashed into a wall, I heard a tornado near us, and sounds of another fight, I would be happy if that wa the R's.

That was when Bubbles and Blur crashed into us as well, Bubbles slid to the floor, unconcious. Now there was only three of us left, and we all charged at Snake, but were stunned by a stun gun. And a boulder fell on us, I heard the sound of a nearby explosion, but was knocked out a second after hearing it. Brick, I hope you're nearby...was my last thought.

Brike P.O.V

After we slipped into the alleyway, we say a big boulder fall on Blast, Blur, and Blossom, and they fell unconcious, it looked like the rest of them were too. "Quick! Before they see us, hide!" And we rushed behind three crates that Boomer just pointed out.

"Strange, Him said there should have been twelve...we only got six." Ace said. "We might as well cage them up or something." Snake replied. "Big Billy and Grubber are knocked out," They went and spray-painted a cage, and pushed the Powerpuff Girls and the Powertuff Boys inside. I really wanted to go ut and beat them up for hurting Blast, but Brick said we should watch a little longer before helping.

"Let's go and rest before we find those other six." Ace said as he spray-painted a few burgers and fed them to the knocked out members, while Snake poured water on their head. Little Arturo stayed quiet and motionless.

Big Billy and Grubber sprang to life, and they all made a few beds to sleep on. "Now!" Brick whispered, and we tiptoed and took the key to the cage out of Ace's pocket, and unlocked the cage with the P's. Butch threw the cage on a nearby building, but the noise awoke the Gangreen Gang. (Who were sleeping lightly) "Oh so you're the other six, aren't you?" Ace smirked while taking out a bottle of spray paint, the rest of the gang doing the same. "You may have beaten them, but beat us!" Butch yelled.

Beatrice threw a few ice shards at them, which hit Big Billy in the eye, temporary blinding him. (He's a cyclops, remember?) Butch then ran straight at him, and punched him in the stomach making him crash into the wall. A tiger leaped out of nowhere and bit Butch and while he was recovering from the hit, he was shot by a stun gun. Big Billy lifted up a boulder, but he was still blind, and threw at Snake, knocking him out. Another Giant came however and whacked us into the wall, a T-Rex appeared as well, and charged at me, but I backflipped onto it's back, and told it, "_Don't hurt me, I'm a friend." _The T -rex went crazy for a while though, he crashed into the wall of a building, and the cage holding thr P's fell on Boomer and Brick, knocking them out.

Butch picked up the cage, and hurled it at the Giant, knocking him back into the end of the alleyway, (The Gangreen Gang got on a buildng) and I saw a bomb hurled into the Giant's mouth, the giant gulpedd, and we flew out the alleyway with Brick and Boomer as soon as it exploded, and when we went back inside, blood was splattered everywhere, not to mention some things from the giant's body. A spiked ball came down suddenly and hit Beatrice on the head, but she managed to stay concious and said, "Hurry! Trio attack!" Butch looked confused but started running around the Gangreen Gang again, and another tornado formed. I grabbed hands with Bianca and Beatrice to form a circle, and we started spinning round and round, I focused on a whole lot of electricity taking up where I was, and when we left, a circle of fire, electricity, and spiked ice took up our place, and flew inside the tornado. Bianca passed out, crap she used to much energy! I thought.

Only three of us left, the tornado dissapeared, and Little Arturo and Big Billy where knocked out, only Ace and Grubber were left. Ace pulled out a stun gun from nowhere and stunned Butch, Grubber then procceded to throw a boulder on him with the help of Ace. Beatrice and I rushed to punch them, but we crashed into a stone wall, and while we were falling down, hit a trampoline, and landeed on the cold ground, knocking us out. Him better be happy now...was my last thought.

**Author's Note: Looks like both of the teams couldn't beat the Gangreen Gang, what happens now? Will Him take them and use them as puppets? Who knows? R&R please!**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading a chapter lately, but please check out my new story called, "Online Love" It's about an online game that the PPG and RRB get on. Their best friends online, but enemies offline, will they ever find out who their online friend is in real life? I'll start updating this story again soon, but right now I'm focusing on getting the first few chapters of Online Love up.**

**Once again, this story will be uploaded soon, so please be patient.**


	28. Who Gets More Respect? Part 5

**Author's Note: You have all been waiting for it, and here it is! The next chapter in Adventures in Collage! Hooray! Now I don't own Powerpuff Girls, so let's get on with the story!**

Nobody's P.O.V

Him sat on a scarlet red chair, stained with a little blood, he was waiting patiently for one of the bad guys to arrive with those teens. They had been a nuisance for quite a while, but now by using all twelve of them as his puppets, he would finally destroy the world.

"Him, we are here, and with the Powerpuff Girls, Powertuff Boys, Rowdypunk Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys." Ace and his gang walked to Him with a large cage carried on Big Billy's back, containing the all-to-familiar super-powered teens. "Excellent, no one can bother my plans now, Gangreen Gang, I will award you later, but for now, I must extract their souls and possess their bodies." Ace and his gang looked scared.

Him then put on a device on the cage, and a hologram appeared saying, "EXTRACTING SOULS 0%" The 0 went to 20, and then 40, when it happened.

Burn's P.O.V

I bursted out the pile of unconcious bodies, froze time and looked at my surroundings, let's see, there was lava, earth below me, a soul extractor, a Gangreen Gang who looked suprise, and Him who looked mad as hell. Oh wait, we were in hell...

I flipped the soul extractor on reverse, and jumped back inside the pile of bodies, waiting for time to move again. "60% percent, 80% percent..." Him was now jumping up and down like a baby as it went to 100% and a message appeared saying, "SOULS HAVE BEEN BROUGHT BACK" and Him's smile slid off his face.

We all flew up in the air, and glared at Him and the Gangreen Gang. "So you want to get beat again, don't you, Him?" Buttercup smirked. Him growled, but quickly smiled, "No thanks. Gangreen Gang, destroy them, I'll send you back to the alleyway, bring them back when you beat them again." H Him snapped his fingers, and we were back in the alleyway.

"Now, you guys know were going to beat you, so just let us.." Suddenly for some reason, I yelled, "You may have beat the Powertuff Boys!" Brick looked at me weirdly before smiling and saying, "You may have beaten the Rowdyruff Boys." Bianca caught on. "You may have beaten the Rowdypunk Girls." Blossom finally realized what we were doing and yelled, "You may have beat the Powerpuff Girls!" And I suddenly knew what to say next, and we all said at the same time, "But can you beat all of us together?"

"Crap, now there's twelve of them..." I heard Ace mumble, but he shook his head and said. "Guys., let's give these guys another wooping!" And they all took out spray paint, while Brick and Blossom made clones, Brick's shadow clones started arguin with each other, but were slapped by Blossom's. "Ouch." They mumbled, Brick and Blossom started talking about something while their clones flew off to fight.

Boomer created a forcefield around all of us, and said that they should last for 10 minutes. The RPG started fighting immediately, they wasten no time in doing their trio attack, binding the Gangreen Gang together, and allowing the clones to fight them even easier. Butch then procedded to run around them again and again, until a tornado appeared. But suddenly, a solar flare shot out at the tornado, increasing the fire and adding some lava to it. "What was that?" We all turned and looked at the person who supposedely did it, Buttercup. "Awesome! You can shoot solar flares!" Bubbles squealed. "Hey Bubbles, you're the only one who dosen't have a second abillity." Buttercup huffed.

Bubbles smile slid, "Maybe I just don't have one..."She frowned, but quickly tried to be happy again. "It's fine!" She said. "Oh Bubbles, I''m pretty sure you have one, just focus." Boomer smiled at her. "Okay." Five minutes later, the Gangreen Gang were thrown on the floor, "Bubbles, I know you have one, how about we fight a little?" Buttercup sugggested. "Okay, I'll try not to hurt you to much."

Boomer P.O.V

For some reason, I was made referee, and the PTB, and the RPG decided to watch us. I really didn't want to see Bubbles get hurt, but I knew Buttercup wasn't going to severely hurt her. "Ok, begin in, 3,2,1...0." Buttercup started off by trying to shot a solar flare at Bubbles, but couldn't for some reason. She kept trying again and again, but nothing happened. She stomped her foot, and strted yeling at the Sun for not lending her power or something, after she stared at it for about 10 minutes, she changed. She now was in a really bright yellow blouse, and had two sun earrings. "Blah! Why am I in this ridicolous outfit!" She tried to take it off but couldn't. "Buttercup, try to use a solar flare now." She now noticed Bubbles was in the same get-up too now. "Wait, what? How did you get my clothes." Buttercup yelled. "I just stared at you." Bubbles said. Bubbles then shot out a solar flare at Buttercup, who reacted with a solar flare of her own.

Blossom went to Brick and started to talk to him, I managed to hear a little of their conversation, "I think Bubbles can temporarily use someone elses superpower!"Blossom said."What about Buttercup?" Brick asked. "Don't know." "Wait a sec, tell Buttercup to stare at the ground." Brick told Blossom. "Buttercup! Look at the ground for me!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup stared at the ground, and once agiain her outfit changed. She was now in a dark brown shirt, had rock earrings, and some very heavy looking boots, along with dark brown pants. "Why does my outfit keep changing!" She yelled and stomped on the ground, causing a big spiky rock to poke out of the ground and hit Bianca. "Hey! What was that for!" She yelled. "Bubbles, now stare at Buttercup." Brick instructed, and she did, now in the same outfit of Bubbles. Blossom and Brick smiled at each other and said, "Looks like we know all our superpowers." Buttercup suddenly passed out on the floor, as well as Bubbles. "Maybe they used them a little too much.."

**Author's Note: That was a horrible way to end a chapter! Oh well, they all have their secondary superpowers now. Next chapter, Girls Night Out!**


	29. Swticheroo

**Author's Note: Adventures in Collage! The Ptb and Rpg cause more mischeif, girls night out will happen after this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the RPG and PTB.**

Blossom P.O.V

I was left alone in the house, again. Burch and Buttercup went to the park, and Bubbles and Boomer left to god-knows-where, and Brick was just sleeping on the couch. After letting out a sigh, I sat on the couch and thought about how things were going. The PTB and RPG haven't bothered us in a while, and all of the villians were in jail. I barely got any time to hang out with my sisters now.

I was going to make them hang out with me later, I was sure of that.

Boomer P.O.V

"Wow the view here is beautiful." Bubbles said as we stodd up on a high mountain which we flew up too. "I know." I replied, I took her hand in mine and we watched the birds fly around, and looked at the vast sea by us. "I'm so happy, thst no one will disturb us-" Bianca appeared out of nowhere. "Heloo, lovebirds!" She smiled, I asumed she was good becase thry helped us beat the Gangreen Gang.

Bianca suddenly snapped her fingers and said, "I'll be right back!" That was weird, I didn't think she would be coming back soon anyway. "Well, that was certainly odd." I looked in Boomer's direction and saw, Blur? "Um, what are you doing here?" I asked Blur. "No, I'm Boomer." He was wearing Boomer's clothes...Bianca flew back with Blast and he said, "Close your eyes, and count to 10." For some reason we obeyed, and when we opened them, they were gone.

"Beatrice, why in the world are you here anyway?" Blur asked. "I'm not Beatrice." I answered. "I was here with Bubbles." Blur said. "But you're Blur, not Boomer." "Did Bianca fiddle with your vision?" Blur or Boomer asked. "Blossom said her power was shapeshifting." The realiztion of what happened suddenly hit me head on. "She made us look like Blur and Beattice!" I yelled. "Does that mean Blur and Beatrie look like us?"

Bubbles and Boomerflew out of nowhere at all, and said, "So, how do you guys like being us?"

Bubbles smiled at me, and I felt weirs. Blur said, "Give us back our bodies!" He yelled. **(A/N, The characters will now be named by how they look. So Boomer who looks like Blur, will be called Blur, sorry of it confuses you.) **"Sorry, we don't have that power." Boomer smirked, and made a forcefield. "Instead, we have your powers." Bubbles continued, and then they starteddancing for some odd reason.

"I'll hit you with my electric bat!" Blur tried to make Boomer's electric bat, but instead, Boomer and Bubbles started floating, and then they moved crazily in the air, and when the weird purple outlining around them dissapeared, they were thrown off to God-knows-where. "Let's go see Butch and Buttercup!" I yelled, and we flew to the park.

Butch P.O.V

I looked like Blast.

And Buttercup looked like Brike. Those damn PTB and RPG made us like one another. I remember exactly how it happened.

-_Flashback-_

_Buttercup and I were sitting down and taking a brak from soccer. "I wish collage would be over already, it's getting kind of hard." Buttercup told me. "I know." I replied, but suddenly, we saw a flash of black and suddenly Bianca landed in front of us. "Hey Guys!" She cheerfully said._

_ A flash of purple soon followed and I saw Blast who was smling as well,suddenly they frowned and said, "Sorry! We have to do something!" They snapped their fingers and flew off. "That was weird." Brike said coming out of nowhere. "Brike, why are you here?" I asked. "Nice joke, Butch-wait, why are you here, Blast, I thought you just left..." Brike questioned. "I could aske the same about you Brike, what did you do with Buttercup, anyway?" "I am Buttercup, what did you do with Butch?" Suddenly Butch and Buttercup csme out of nowhere._

_ "I hope you like our bodies, because we won't be switching anytime soon!" Butch laughed, and __Buttercup smirked. Butch put on glasses, and leaned against a tree and rread a book, while Buttercup pretended to paint her fingernails. "I don't do that kind of stuff!" Brike yelled, and charged at Buttercup, she got ready to make a bow appear, but instead nothing happened and she got hit. While she was hit, she must have been lokking at grass, because her dress changed, and she announced, "Grasscup!" And entangled Brike in vines, and then a blur cut them, and Butch was suddenly leaning on a different tree._

"_Oh well, we have your powers, too, and we can't play anymore." She signaled to Butch, and he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket while he flew off with the book and Buttercup._

_-End of flashback-_

And that was why I looked like Blast. I seriously felt like pounding one of the PTB or RPG. And suddenly, I spotted Blur and Beatrice flying near us, and I immediately got ready to punch them, while Buttercup sucessfully made an electric bow appear in her hand. She tried to shoot them down, but missed horribly, and mu wave of light flew up and hit the electric arrow, and we couldn't see it suddenly.

They flew down to us, and said, "Wait! Were Bubbles and Boomer, we were transfromed like you guys!" I didn't let my guard down a little, instead I charged at Blur and attempted to punch him in the face, but he used is physic power and his motion resitance at the same time, and I suddenly didn't want to attack him anymore, it was like he had mind-controlled me.

"Let's give em' a quiz, Butch." Brike said. "First question, what do you guys like the most?" I asked. "Art and Music!" They both replied, and were correct. Brike asked, "Second questiom, what did we catch you two doing at the park one day?" "Having a picnic!" They were correct. "Lat question, why do we live in your apartment?" I asked. "Something about bedbugs." Blur mumbled. "Fine you guys win, I'm guessing Brick and Blossom have been switched right about now." Brike said, and we weren't surprised when we headed there and saw Bianca and Burn, not Brick and Blossom in the apartment.

**Author's Note: That chapter was the longest one I've written so far I think. I didn't include what happened to Brick and Blossom because you already know what happened to them so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also in the chapters before the grand finale of this story, they will remain switched.**


End file.
